


Music Melodies and Heart Remedies

by Maxkiki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Podfic, Young Hank Anderson, only first 2 chapters for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxkiki/pseuds/Maxkiki
Summary: Hank is climbing his way up the music industry and Connor is a college student majoring in music. Connor shows up at every concert and is finally noticed by his idol, Hank Anderson. Before he knows it he's a lot closer to Hank then he's ever imagined and his one-sided love is no longer one-sided.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got another idea thanks to hanklovesconnorloveshank 's tumblr c: . Looks like this one is going to be a few chapters and I'm going between POV's a bit. (maybe twenty chapters if I don't stop myself lol)  
> If anyone reading this is following my r76 fic I'm sorry!!!! I'll get to it riiiiiight after I do a few more chapters of this. I haven't left my soldier boys behind I promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to record for this fic, my first podfic! I'd love to hear what you guys think of it! Find it here:  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1poV6lrJRedJ7ayc_Qeiv5Mkj487EaTK2/view?usp=sharing

The music's blaring and Connor can feel the blood pumping in his ears. Without a doubt this was Indifferent To The Damage, playing their latest hit, Son of the Ambers. Was he a complete fanboy that knows every song title and all the lyrics to every song? Yes. He was even wearing the shirt that was only handed out at their first concert. They were just a band that did local gigs but soon enough they got jobs statewide and if things keep going this way they may hit it big.

Sure, Connor was overjoyed that the band he loves is getting the attention it deserves, but he can’t help but feel jealous. When they had a smaller fanbase he could get close seats easy and oogle the main singer, and guitarist, Hank Anderson. God that man was a dreamboat and a half. Blond hair slicked back or in a ponytail, it looked good either way but when his hair got messy was just….the best. There is not a single word to describe the sexiness of this man. He was the embodiment of sexy.

The brunette weaved through the crowd to get closer and before he knew it some musclehead lifted him up out of excitement and he wound up riding the crowd. Holy fuck he was getting closer to the stage, he was getting closer to Han-

“Don’t grab my ass!” He squeaked when one of the hands got grabby, but soon enough the band spotted him and his shirt.

During a sick guitar solo, Hank leans into the mic, his chest tattoo peeking out from his v-neck shirt. “Hey, that’s from our first concert! Get that guy up here!”

Oh god, he was getting closer to the stage. Oh, shit no way. Oh, sweet baby Jesus. Wait were they going to throw him on stage? Oh god, they were! OH, GOD-

Connor grunts as he hits the wooden stage, in the most unsexy position possible in front of the sexiest man on earth. He looks up, first seeing Hanks second tattoo through ripped jeans before seeing that sexy chest before that godly face.

The brunette can feel his face heat up and he knew he was as red as a tomato. This is it for him. He meets his idol and turns into a tomato for life. That’s his life now. Connor the Tomato.

“You been our fan for a while, kid?” Hank grins and Connor stammers for words.

“Y-y-yeah! I was there! B-back at the bar on t-the corner o-of East Burrows.”

The blond holds out a hand and Connor takes it almost to fast. (It’s not like he’s done this in his dreams a million times already). Hank pulls him up and leans away from the mic. “You play anything?”

The brunette blinks in surprise. “Guitar and Piano, why?”

Hank nods to the keyboard. “You know the solo at the end of the next verse?”

“Yeah! I don’t even need a music sheet for it!” Connor nods enthusiastically.

“Go for it.” The blond smiles before turning back to the mic to sing.

“R-Really?!” Hank nods as he sings, giving him a wink.

As if knowing what Hank said, the keyboardist steps away once Connor goes up to him. This was the chance of a lifetime to impress Hank. This was his moment. The man upstairs hears his prayers and granted him this fate.

The brunette cracked his knuckles and hovered his hands above the keys, the second the verse ends his hands glide across the keys, playing each note properly with the rest of the band. There was no way in hell any amateur could pull off this solo, not only did you need to get the keys right but it was so fast paced it breaks a sweat. It was easy to cramp up with how far each finger had to stretch but he was lucky to be born with long fingers.

Once he bangs out the last of the notes, he lets out a howl out of excitement and Hank goes over to raise his hand in the air.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” The blond wears a wild grin, Connor mirroring the look out of his adrenaline rush. Playing with the band, being close to Hank, the roaring crowd. As nervous as he was seconds ago he was feeling like a million bucks.

“Head backstage kid, I’ll give a proper hello when we’re done here.”

Connor could only nod, going behind the curtains to a seat he’s been led to. As the adrenaline seeps out of his body he puts his head in between his knees. “Oh my god that really just happened.”

Not in his wildest dreams could he imagine this was actually happening. Now he just has to stay calm. With Hank so close it’s hard to do because his heart wants to hop out and follow him home like a star-struck puppy.

“You think he’s into dudes?”

“He’s only picked up girls before for a quick fuck backstage right?”

“It was the same girl, maybe his girlfriend?”

“Then why’d he pull up this guy?”

Connors' heart sinks when he hears some people backstage whispering. Wow was he that full of himself that he thought this gave him a chance with Hank? He could play one song on keyboard whoop-dee-doo. He’s a guy, not some hot chick. Even if Hank was gay, was he really picked for a one night stand? As much as he would love to touch such an amazing body, he didn’t want something so devoid of feeling.

It didn’t take long for his thoughts to spiral into worries and before he knows it, the bands backstage, and Hanks standing in front of him.

“Hey kid, what’s your name?”

Connor looks up, glaring defensively. “I’m not a kid, I’m 26!”

Hank snorts. “I’m 35 and you have a baby face.”

“I do no-” Connor stopped. “I just take care of my skin, alright?”

Hank gestures for him to continue. “And my names Connor.”

The blond grins. “There we go, now Connor.” He throws an arm around his shoulders. “How would you like to double for our keyboard guy when he can’t make it? You live in-state right?”

The bluenette feels his mind go blank because all he can think of right now is their close proximity. “Uh...yeah. Wait. What?!”

Hank bumps him in the chest. “You got the heart and you got the skill. You were really rocking out there. You’ve known us from the start so you’ve gotta be a diehard fan. You know all our songs don’t you?”

Connor looks away, embarrassed. “Well… Yeah.”

“Perfect!” Hank shoves a card in his hand. “Here’s my number. I’ll call you when we need you but we’ll keep you informed on the latest stuff alright?”

Connor nods and Hank pats his back. “I got some drinking to do, you better run off before any fans get creepy and try to attack you.”

The brunette just nods before realizing that Hank was walking away from him. “Wait!”

The blond stops in his tracks, turning with a raised brow.

“Can you um… Sign…?”

Hank laughs, picking up a nearby sharpie. “Sure, what’ll it be?”

Realizing he didn’t have any paper, Connor pats down his pockets in a panic before Hank leans over. “Here.” Connor gasps in surprise when Hank signs his shirt, giving him a good view of what's below that v-neck of his.

“There.” He turns to leave but turns back. “Actually.” Hank holds Connors' face and scribbles onto his cheek. “Have a temporary tattoo.”

And with that Hank leaves a shocked Connor for the back room, who must now go home and thank every god in existence for blessing him on this day, with the overabundant presence of Hank Anderson, the most handsome angel that walks his earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanks pov this time yaaaay!  
> Audio here:  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xRw8iISiuXjl3vTQhIyv2hnghoiaW4Dm/view?usp=sharing

As soon as Hank spotted the cutie crowd surfing he knew he had to get a closer look. He didn't expect the kid to play when he first got thrown on stage but once he saw the calluses on his fingertips he gave it a shot.

Boy was he blown away, the kid not only pulled it off but he looked like he belonged there. He didn't know how much he needed Connor until he got thrown onto that stage.

He was cute, getting flustered just talking to him. But give that kid a piano and damn he plays like he just broke loose like a dog from a cage.

“Why the hell did you get that guy onstage?” The staff interrogated him as soon as he walked into the room.

“Did you not see him play? I signed him up as a piano double.” The blond grabs himself a beer, taking a swig. Taste like shit alright, but at least it keeps him sober for longer.

One snorts. “Thought it was for a quickie in the back like that one chick you brought up a few times.”

Hanks gives the guy a face. “The fuck? That woman's my cousin! She has goo goo eyes for Gavin so I let her backstage when she's around.”

“Yeah, I'd have a quickie with her if she would shut up about my drumming.” Gavin walks in, a confident smirk on his face.

“You hurt her feelings and you're dead.” Hank snarls.

Gavin laughs. “She's blindly in love with me, I could slap her ass and she'd thank me.”

Hank stands and curls his fist around Gavin's shirt. “I'm going to muzzle that damn mouth of yours.”

Gavin just smirks nervously. “And get a drummer like me where? Off the streets?”

Hank just growls and shoves him back before grabbing his beer. “If you're hanging around I'm leaving.” Before Gavin could make another snarky remark he slams the door, grumbling curses along the way.

Hiring that guy was a mistake but when their last drummer left they were put in a bind and just had to do it. Maybe Connor knows how to play the drums too. Sure he only said piano and guitar but maybe he got lucky and found a musical genius.

“Let's see, what burger joint am I hitting up today?” Hank walks down the city streets, window shopping until his beer ran out. He stops by a hotdog stand for some grub and continues on his walk home, his guitar strapped to his back.

As usual, Hank is letting his mind drift but a sharp bark snaps him out of it. His head turns towards the noise and he finds himself in front of the local pet shop, a new batch of puppies in the window.

“Hey there little guy, you won't be little for long.” Hank chuckles as he watches the Saint Bernard puppies.

“Are you buying sir?” An employee walks out with a smile.

Hank licks his lips in thought. “Not right now. Might get a dog someday but these guys get big.”

The employee sighs. “That's what everybody says. At this rate, they'll be dropped off at the pound before they get too big.”

Hank blinks in surprise. “That's what you do with the dogs that don't sell?”

They shake their head. “Normally they go to a different shop location or back where they came from. But their owner doesn't want to sell them themselves and this is the 5th shop they've been in.”

Hank looks one of the puppies in the eyes before turning to head home. “I'll ask around if anybody wants one.”

“Thank you! Please come by again!”

Hank just waves as he continues on. It would be nice to get a dog, makes living alone a lot less lonely.

Even though he was planning to just hit the bed face first as soon as he arrived home, he got distracted for a second time by a singing male's voice from his favorite bar.

 _They're writing songs of love, but not for me_ _A lucky star's above, but not for me_

Hank looks through the window to see his new keyboard double singing softly into the mic on stage, his eyes soft as he sings.

_I was a fool to fall and get that way_

The blond takes this chance to walk in, standing in the back so he wouldn’t get noticed.

 _Although I can't dismiss the memory of his kiss_ _I guess he's not for me_

Wait a second. This song was Chet Baker's ‘But not for me’, the lyrics would use female pronouns. Connor changed it?

Either way, Hank moves his way over to the bar, the bartender getting him his usual right away. After singing metal, it was nice to stop by here and sing some smooth jazz. It’s a weird jump in genres but he couldn’t help but feel happy it was something that Connor enjoyed too.

As soon as the song ended, Hank made sure to clap especially loud to get his attention and Connor squeaks into the mic without thinking. “Hank?!”

Noticing his mistake he apologizes before getting off stage, sitting next to him at the bar. “What are you doing here?”

Hank grins. “You go from a metal concert to singing jazz in the same night?”

Connor blushes. “Well uh… Yeah. It helps me clear my head. Joining your band even as a double is just...crazy.”

The bartender hands Hank his whiskey. “You singing for us tonight Hank?”

The blond snorts and takes a sip. “What? Connor not good enough for ya?”

The bartender laughs. “He’s here just as often as you are. Didn’t know you two were acquainted.”

“You sing here?” Connor looks at Hank in awe.

“Yeah, it’s a nice break on my voice and calms my nerves.”

“I can’t believe I haven't seen you here before.” The brunette looks down troubled.

With a sigh, Hank downs his drink and stands. “Fine, I’ll sing for ya. Gotta make sure the customers still love me the best.”

“Go get ‘em, tiger.” The bartender laughs as Hank makes his way on stage. He talks for a few minutes with the band and they start playing a slow and sad tune.

Hank starts out slow, holding the mic to his mouth, his eyes full of emotion as he sings.

_I was down to St. James Infirmary, I saw my baby there_  
_She was stretched out on a long white table,_  
_So sweet, cool and so fair_

_Let her go, let her go, God bless her_  
_Wherever she may be_  
_She may search this whole wide world over_  
_Never find a sweeter man as me_

He voice goes over each word like silk with rough edges. Connor can’t help but watch amazed, his mouth parted in surprise. Hank was just full of surprises and he can’t help but feel lucky to be here to see this. It’s as if he’s used up a life's worth of luck in one night.

Hank walks back over to him when he’s done and Connor claps with a big smile, his eyes sparkling in wonder. God this kid was like a puppy.

“I’m guessing you enjoyed the show?” The blond and receives an enthusiastic nod.

“You were amazing! You seemed so sad in the first few verses though.”

Hank reaches over the counter and grabs a bottle, pouring himself more whiskey. “Well… I can relate to it. My wife and son got into an accident, both died. I saw both of them on that white table…” He downs his drink. “But that was a decade ago.”

Connors eyes that were sparkling just a moment ago now simmered with sadness. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have asked.”

Hank waves his hand. “I’m over it… Sort of. Anyways what’s your story? You changed the lyrics to male pronouns.” He pauses then looks over Connors' face. “Also did the sharpie come off that easy?”

“Uh… Well…” The brunette blushed. “I’m gay so… I felt a little more attached to the song when I thought of the lyrics that way. As for the sharpie I just covered it up with makeup.”

A smirk spreads across Hanks' face. “The guy you like, is it me?”

Connors' head snapped up, his eyes wide and a blush covering his face all the way up to his ears. “W-What? I- I-!”

The blond nudges him with his elbow. “Just yanking your chain. What’s got you going from rock to jazz?”

Connor ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. “Well… Uh… Amanda would play it to calm me down.”

“Who?” Hank raises a brow.

“My adoptive mother. She’s a scientist, so you can imagine how strict she was and where her expectations were. It’s how I got so good with music. She had me play for hours after studying. Music was her version of a break.”

Hank scowls. “Doesn’t sound like it to me.”

Connor laughs. “Yeah… Not much of a mother but she gave me all that I needed. I’m grateful to her. I was pretty… empty I guess you could say? I was homeschooled so by the time college rolled around I didn’t have much of a personality.”

Hank hands Connor his glass and the brunette took it gratefully, making a face as soon as it went down his throat. “What made you change? You got a lot to you now.”

“Uh… You actually.” The brunette smiles. “Your music had this raw power that gave me the strength to do anything. Instead of following what Amanda taught me I changed my major to music. Sure it was all classical and jazz with her but she only used it as a way to get me to focus. It wasn’t for fun.”

The blond lets these words seep in. No wonder it looked like he broke free on stage with that keyboard. He actually changed someone's life.

“But I’m having lots of fun now Hank! All thanks to you!” Connor smiles brightly, so bright that Hank feels like he needs to squint or find himself some sunglasses. Damn, he knew he was cute but this is unfair.

“I’m bi by the way.” Hank deadpans.

Connor blinks in confusion. “What?” He thinks about it a bit more and blushes again. “What?!”

The blond just laughs and leaves some money on the counter. “It’s getting late, I’m heading home to pass out.”

Connor stands up as well. “I’ll join you.”

“Which way you headed?” Hank raises a brow in question.

“That way.” Connor points right.

“I’m that way.” He points left and the brunette seems to deflate a bit. “I’ll see you around Connor.” The blond ruffles the other's hair, wanting to turn that pout back into a smile.

“Yeah! Call me anytime!” Connor brightens again instantly.

“I will, night.” Hank smiles.

“Goodnight Hank!” Connor gives one last grin before bounding off in his direction.

Shit, he was so fucking cute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like...4 more chapters of this typed out already because I just keep going lol At some point it becomes less Hankspov/Connorspov and it's just mixed together. Daily updates until I hit writer's block! (Warning for slight homophobia)

Connor wakes up to the sound his alarm, echoing throughout his dorm. He lived by himself but right now he didn’t really care because he was friends (kinda?) with THE Hank Anderson.

The brunette checks his blog right away to check up on what people thought of his photos from last night. He got good responses especially the selfie that showed the autograph on his face. Comments like: I would never wash my face again omg!!! QAQ!! Appeared often and he got a laugh out of it.

His smile would fade whenever he got scary comments. Someone posted a video of him onstage with Hank and he got a load of haters.

“Get away from Hank faggot!” “Gross! Hank deserves better!” “Kys! Hank doesn't actually like you!”

The brunette feels his heart sink but remembers that he had his number.

This is Connor.

He texted and got a call immediately, almost dropping his phone in surprise.

“Hello?!” Connor stood up straight as if he was a soldier reporting for duty.

“Hey, Connor do you have class tonight?”

The brunette shook his head even if the motion was unnecessary. “I'm taking the summer off, why?”

“Well, our keyboard guy wants some time off now that you're around. We're thinking about making your official debut tonight at a bar gig. Nothing to big but it'll be posted online.”

“Well…” Connor swallows hard thinking about the comments on his blog. “Are you sure you want me? I'm some nobody that happened to get tossed onstage.”

Hank sighs. “I told you, you got the skill, you got the heart, and if its looks you're worried about- don't. You're a handsome young man.”

Connor feels his heart skip more than a few beats. “If you say so.” He feels himself smile like a lovestruck idiot. “Think the fans will like me?”

Hank laughs. “They'll love ya. We'll get you dressed up like a proper punk and the guys will be all over you.”

Connor's heart soars knowing that Hank remembered he was gay and embraced it wholeheartedly.

“Want to meet up ahead of time?” The brunette decided to take the first big step.

Hank is silent for a moment. “Is this a date?”

Connor makes an inhuman noise and Hank laughs on the other end.

“God, you're easy to tease! It's so fun!”

“Well please don't! How will I know when you're being serious?” Connor huffs.

“Hmm… You won't?”

“Oh come on!” Connor frowns but Hanks laughter makes him smile again.

“Let's go to a cafe then, get some coffee and a doughnut. We'll stop by the studio afterward and you can show me what you can do.”

“Sounds good!” Connor beams.

“The cafe with the cat logo okay with you? Its near a pet store uh…” Hank pauses, trying to remember the name.

“I know the one, see you in half an hour?”

“That works. See ya!”

“Bye!” Connor set down his phone and jumps on his bed, hugging a pillow. “A date with Hank! I did it!”

He sits up immediately. “Oh no, what should I wear?” The brunette goes through his closet, pulling out this and that. “Wait! I should shower first!” Connor runs, throwing his clothes aside, not wanting to be late to meet Hank.

After a solid twenty minutes, he has picked out a proper outfit, and on his way to the cafe. He wore a gray button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and matching faded jeans. Sure shorts might be better for summer weather but he didn’t want to show off his legs to much, they looked even longer without being covered.

As soon as he opened the door he saw Hank waiting at a table, wearing a big grin when he was spotted. “Hey Connor, I was waiting for you to order.”

“Sorry I made you wait.” The brunette followed the blond up to the counter.

Hank waves his hand dismissively. “Ah it’s no problem, I haven't been here very long.” He orders a coffee and a doughnut just like he said on the phone so Connor decided to order the same.

The brunette smiled nervously. “I’ve only been here once so I’ll trust what you ordered.” He wasn’t being too weird was he?

“Well prepare to have your mind blown because I have amazing taste.” Hank gives a smug smile, receiving a laugh in return.

“Here’s your receipt.” The women at the register hands it to Hank with a wink.

Hank looks down at his hand before putting a piece of paper back on the counter. “I’m sure you’re a sweet girl but I’ve got my eyes on someone else right now.”

The girl frowned, disappointed, but she took the paper quickly and threw it away.

“What was…?” Connor tilts his head in confusion.

“She gave me her number, I’m not interested because I found someone recently that I’m quickly taking a like to.” Hank smiles, ruffling Connors' hair.

“Ah! My hairspray won’t hold if you do that!” The brunette panics.

“Have you seen my hair? Won’t hurt for you to look a little wilder too! You look like you’re ready to interrogate someone on the spot.”

Connor pouts. “Well my original major was criminal justice, I was going to be a detective.”

Hanks' eyes widen. “Really? I was in criminal justice too, I was going to be a cop and work my way up.”

“We have the strangest things in common.”

“That’s not a bad thing.” 

“True.” The two grab their orders, Hank taking a big bite of his doughnut. They ate and made casual talk for a bit, nothing special, just music and tidbits about places they’ve performed throughout their lives. It was just fun to talk to each other until they were approached suddenly by a teenage male decked from head to toe in metal fashion.

“Woah you’re from Indifferent to the Damage! I’m a big fan dude!”

Hank grins. “Glad to hear it!”

“You’re that dude that totally shredded on the keyboard last night! Radical!”

Connor blinked in surprise. “You liked it?”

The guy nods. “Fuck yeah dude! That howl you did at the end was animal! You gotta dress more metal dude! Live on the outside what you feel on the inside.”

“He’s a new band member, our second keyboardist.” Hank states as he sips his coffee.

“No fuckin’ way dude that's rad! I’ll be seeing you onstage then.” The guy holds out his fists to each of them. “Keep it real.”

Hank and Connor just comply and do the fist bump, but the second that guys out of the shop Hank snorts with laughter. “I can’t believe people still talk like that.”

Connor giggles. “I can’t believe people still fistbump.”

“Right? Well, at least that’s one more story to tell in the future.” Hank stands up. “Since we’re both finished let’s head to the studio and practice a bit.”

“Sure!” Connor throws away their trash before following Hank out, looking at each shop along the way.

First, he joins his favorite band, then goes on a date with Hank, and now he’s already got a fan. He would sing jazz covers for people but this is his first time actually having a following. Being famous wasn’t something he ever planned on doing, he just loved music and wanted to share it with everyone. Now he’s become the happiest man alive because he’s doing what he loves with the man he loves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just went over chapter 2 and fixed some errors (oops QwQ) I don't have anyone to beta my writing so if anyone catches something while reading I'll happily fix it! C:

It's been a while since Hanks felt so at peace when talking to someone. Connor was always open and eager to talk about anything and it's hard to find someone with the same range of taste in music. Normally people have a genre they like and stick with it but Connor was open to all kinds of things. He was so cute when he was excited too, but so hot when he sang Jazz with that smooth voice.

In fact, Hank was so lost in thought about the brunette that he almost left Connor behind. He turns around and can't help but feel his heart squeeze.

There he was, on his knees in front of the pet store window with his hands and face pressed against the glass.

“Hank?” Connor turned, his eyes shimmering with happiness.

Hank feels hopeless against those eyes. “Hm?”

“I'm going inside to pet the puppies.” Connor stated proudly as he strode into the shop.

Hank just chuckles and follows, blushing with the sight he's greeted with.

Connor holding one of the Saint Bernards close to his chest, nuzzling into their fur with the most adorable smile as the dog wiggles happily in his arms. Thank you o lord above for blessing this bastard with two beautiful souls. Fucking A Connors so cute he needs to be smooched.

“Hank look! He's like a little sumo wrestler!” Connor laughs, playing with the dogs' paws.

“He'll get a lot fatter like one when he's older.” The blond chuckles, hiding his blush. Damn, he was falling hard and fast for this kid.

“You found us a buyer?” The employee from yesterday walked over with a big smile.

“Uh… I don't know. How long until they're sent to the pound?”

Connor gasps and hugs the puppy closer. “No don't send them away! I'll take all of them!”

The employee looks overjoyed. “Really?”

“Of co-! Oh wait, no….” Connor deflated, his eyes teary as he went from ecstatic to upset in seconds. “I live in a college dorm… No pets allowed.”

The puppy licks Connors' face, confused what's wrong all of a sudden.

The employee sighs. “Guess they'll wind up caged up after all.”

Hank looks from Connors teary-eyed face to the puppy. That was the one that stared at him yesterday. He was thinking of getting a dog anyways…

“I'll buy the one he's holding.”

Connor gapes. “Really?!”

“Yeah, I could use a dog around the house.” He smiles, looking around. “Probably need to get a collar and stuff first.”

Connor sets the puppy down, throwing his arms around Hank. “You're the best!”

Unable to resist this chance, the blond wraps his arms around Connor and hugs him tight, lifting him up. “How can I say no to that face?”

Connor giggles. “Right? He's so cute!”

_I meant you but I guess that works.  
_

It's not long before Connor gathered the needed supplies, sternly telling him the healthiest dog foods and treats. It came out to a pretty penny but it was worth it to see Connor smile.

“I'll name him Sumo.” Hank ruffles the dogs' ears, getting a happy bark in response.

Connor leans his cheek into the puppies fur. “Because of what I said?”

Hank shrugs. “Why not? It's a good name and he seems to be fine with it.”

When they entered the music studio with a puppy and bags of dog supplies they were questioned but nobody seemed to really be against it. Hank helped Connor out with the layout of the place and what he would be playing tonight.

Connor practiced is parts and played them all perfectly. Everyone was impressed, they even requested him things to play and Connor was able to pull it off without sheet music or anything.

He was like some kind of musical genius, an adorably handsome one at that.

Once the band played together and felt confident about everything, they split to change. When Hank stepped out all geared up he saw Connor contemplating his choice of jackets.

“Choose this one, looks better on you. Also,” Hank messes with Connors' hair before giving it a spray to hold it up. “That's better.”

Connor looks at himself in the mirror, wearing a torn black shirt with no back and ripped depths of the ocean blue jeans. The jacket had studded spikes and his hair was now spiked up in a wild manner. “Does it look good?”

Hank resists the urge to kiss him. “Lookin’ like Billy Idol all up in here. Just pull your upper lip up as if you're disgusted with somebody and you're all set.”

Connor poses, doing as Hank says and before he can say a word about how sexy it was, there was a camera flash.

They both look back to see Gavin with his phone. “We're a metal group, not a biker from the 80s.” He gives a snarky laugh as Connor covers himself up more with his jacket, embarrassed.

“I bet you took a photo because you know damn well how sexy it looks and you're running low on material to jack it too.” Hank smirks.

“Oh fuck off! I'm not gay! You can have him!” Gavin growls. “I'll delete the fucking photo.” He stops when he feels a hand on his shoulder. “I mean… Post it to the bands' webpage to attract fans for tonight…”

“This is our manager, Jeffery Fowler.” Hank grins as Jeff put Gavin in line without a word.

Connor goes up to the man and holds his hand out. “Hello, my name is Connor, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Jeffery gives him a firm handshake before looking over to Hank. “At least you found a kind one this time.”

Gavin just glares at the comment before they all pile into the van, finally ready to head over to the bar for their performance.

Hank stops Connor before they head onstage, wanting to gives a serious pep talk to make sure Connor doesn’t get nervous. Yelling metalheads were different than soft clapping jazz fans. “You got this, okay? I believe in you.” Wow, good job Hank, best pep talk ever. Real smart.

The brunette blushes, more nervous now that he was eye to eye with Hank. “I got this!”

Hank nods, patting Connors back. “That’s the spirit! Let’s go- Sumo?!”

They didn’t want to leave the puppy in a studio full of expensive equipment so they took him backstage with them but whoever tied the leash didn’t do a very good job at it. And now Sumo was running across the stage, trying to catch one of the moving lights.

“Hank this is perfect!” Connor beams.

“What?” The blond doesn’t possibly see how a loose puppy is perfect, even if it was cute.

“If you tell the fans you got Sumo, encourage them to get the other puppies so they won’t be sent to the pound!” Connor claps his hands together as if it was common sense.

“I’ll give it a try.” Hank shrugs before he hurries on stage, scooping Sumo up because he was sniffing the drums a lot and probably wanted to pee on it.

“How y’all fuckers doin’ tonight?” The blond gives his usual badass energy despite holding a fluffy dog in his arms.

He receives a half-willing, half confused response.

“Got myself this little guy today, but it’s not going to be very long before he’s big enough to bite people's heads off.” The crowd laughed, good. Everybody likes puppies, even drunken assholes. “This guy’s got five other brothers and sisters back at the pet shop down main street because everyone's to pussy to get a big dog like a real man.”

That’s convincing, right? Did he ham up the insults too much? Oh well. The rest of the band walks onstage, Jeffery taking Sumo, and the band is ready to play.

Hank looks over at Connor, and damn those clothes make him look like a model. One they meet eyes, the blond grins and gives a nod before they start playing, the sounds of electric guitars and drums filling up most of it. But when that keyboard was in, it was fast and Connor was banging on the keys making each sound all the more powerful, his serious face slowly breaking into a smile as he went.

If Hank didn’t have to look at the audience and sing he would stare at Connor the whole time. They way he moved was just so...perfect. His moves were precise yet at times over exaggerated, his muscles poking out from ripped seams, showing that he was not only lean but well muscled.

They’ve known each other for two fuckin’ days and Hanks now debating if he should make a move or not. He normally didn’t even make friends this quickly let alone love interest. He had trust issues and was scared to love someone again and experience losing them like his wife. But there was something strange about Connor, the innocent look in his eyes and the way he trusts Hank without a second thought. It just made him want to have him for his own.

It didn’t help Connor had the features of an angel. Sure people would say Hank was handsome and he was hit on a lot, but he felt like compared to Connor, he was nothing. Connor had a well-defined jawline to frame his face, hazel eyes soft as chocolate ice cream, or blazing with passion on either side of a straight nose. His brows were sharp and showed off a lot of emotion, drawing together in sorrow or arching up in anger. All of it made Hank want to jump him but his heart wanted nothing more than to give him all the time he needs.

When they play their last song Hank looks back at Connor who smiles up at him, tired and sweating with his hair a mess and his jacket open enough to reveal a bit more than necessary skin.

“Fuck.” Hank whispers to himself. He was way too fucking cute.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to post the next chapter tomorrow heehee C:

When the band heads back to the studio they bring back a few packs of beer, planning to have a party to welcome their now officially debuted new member. Connor was still feeling the adrenaline rush of playing, his fingers twitching now and then, wanting to keep going. Hank looked even cooler being so close and he fell in love all over again. That gruff voice and torn clothes and messy hair and-ugh he could never get enough. He wanted to touch Hank in both appropriate and inappropriate ways, both of which he refrained from doing while sitting next to him in the van. Holding Sumo helped, the dog wasn’t fond of being inside a huge moving machine but after a few minutes he calmed down, but as soon as the vehicle turned he was confused and whining again.

They all sat at a table and downed drink after drink, Hank and Gavin having a drinking contest only for Gavin to get emotional and start talking about his past before crying, and puking. He made it to the bathroom and luckily the leash stopped Sumo this time from licking up strange substances from the toilet. Hank cracked jokes and everybody was drunk enough to laugh at the worst of puns. Connor mostly just thanked everybody, offering them more drinks before they all turned on him, making sure he downed enough alcohol to get drunk with them. As a lightweight, it didn’t take much but he kind of just laid on the table, eyeing Hank as he laughed with the other band members. At some point Jeffery takes home the passed out drunks, meaning everybody but Hank, Connor, and Sumo.

Hank leans on his hand and just smiles at Connor who cheek is squished against the table. “You did really well today. I’m proud of you.”

Conner scrunches up his nose. “I did my best but… Did it make you like me more?” The brunette was not in the right mind as of now, so all his emotions decided to take the wheel.

“Hmm… I like you a lot in the first place but… Yeah. You were pretty hot.” Hank admits, nodding to add to his point.

“Hank?” Connor looks up at him with honest eyes.

“Hmm?”

“I want to kiss you.” The brunette blushes but his eyes don’t waver, just filled with emotion.

“Are you sure?” Hank lies his head down to be even with Connor. “I’m a decade older than you.”

“But you’re hot as fuck.” Connor says with a serious face and Hank bursts laughing.

“So you’re only after my body?”

Connor sits up a bit too fast, teetering as he shakes his head. “No! You’re so nice… And funny… And you brought me here even though I was just some fan.” The brunette tears up. “There are plenty of people with my talent and you chose me… You even have a guy already and you still wanted me here…”

Hank just watched Connor let his feelings out, not wanting to show too much emotion that would upset him.

“I was an empty shell just a year ago! I didn’t know what so many emotions were, I still don’t know what a lot of things are. I just copied what others did until it felt natural and now I don’t know if this is who I am or who I’m pretending to be!” Tears start to fall from his cheeks. “Your music helped me find what I wanted to be without having to copy people. The sounds gave me emotions and thoughts I’ve never had before. Your voice broke whatever was keeping me from being… human.”

Connors' voice grows soft as he covers his face with his hands. “I want to be by your side to make you happy but I can’t help but feel like I’m some creepy fan. You’re like a whole different being then me there’s no way I could ever deserve you…” His voice croaks. “But I still selfishly love you more and more and hope and dream and-”

“Connor...” Hank speaks softly. “Hey...Connor, look at me.” The blond reaches over and gently grabs the others face between his hands. He smiles warmly as he wipes the tears away, looking Connor in the eyes.

“All my life I’ve dealt with people who want to stab me in the back. Nobody has been so open and honest with me as you have… Even my wife would fight with me, we were young and dumb and to start struck that we didn’t see each other's flaws until we lived together for a few years. It turned into staying together for the kid and in the end… The last words I said to her was ‘I’m too tired to get milk, you get it.’ and she got into an accident on the way home…” Hank sighs shakily.

“I’m not good at relationships, but so far you’ve only brought out the best in me. I know this could fall apart a week from now but I hate not having you as mine.”

Connors' eyes widen before his lips wobble, tears pouring from his cheeks. “Hank…”

The blond laughs. “Those are happy tears right?”

Connor nods and Hank pulls him in for a hug, rubbing his back gently until he finally calms down.

When they finally pull apart Connor is a bit more sober, and despite the number of beers he’s had, Hanks only buzzed.

Both unsure of what to say after their emotional let out, Connor gives a nervous smile. “Do I really look like Billy Idol?”

Hank chuckles. “Definitely more handsome.”

“But you’re the handsomest.”

Hank snorts. “Yeah right, have you seen this giant chin?”

Connor decides to be bold and leans forward to kiss it. “It’s handsome.”

“Then what about this nose?”

Connor gives another quick peck. “Handsome~”

“And these lips?” Hank raises a challenging eyebrow and Connor pauses.

“Sexy.” Before Hank can laugh at the change in words, Connor kisses him, both of them smiling into it like lovestruck idiots. Because that’s what they were right now.

The kiss led into another one, and another, and a few more, and now Hank was losing his self-control and running his hands along Connors sides. “Geeze you really do have some muscle under those clothes.”

Connor blushes. “I used to play soccer and I did competitive swimming.” He puts his arms around Hanks' neck shyly. “I’ve always wanted to touch you all over but… Now that I have you I’m overwhelmed.”

Hank chuckles and kisses Connors neck softly. “We’ve got time, you can take it slow.”

The brunette nuzzles into others chest. “Then, for now, can we just be like this? I’d rather make out with you when my mind's not so fuzzy.”

“Sounds like a promise.” Hank winks. “How about my place, after we get over our hangovers?”

Connors' face heats up but he gives a sly smile. “Or, we go to your place tonight because I won't be allowed in my dorm at this hour.”

“You gonna try some funny business in my bed?” The blond waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Connor giggles. “Yeah! I'm gonna sleep and take up the whole bed!”

“You're so cruel.” Hank pretends to look hurt.

Connor thinks. “Hmmm. Fine, I'll let you join me if you let Sumo on the bed.”

“You're going to spoil the fuck out of that dog aren't you?”

“Yup!” Connor answers without hesitation. “We should probably take him home, he still has to explore the place.”

Connor removes himself from Hanks lap, collecting all of Sumos supplies as the blond picks up the sleepy puppy.

“I don't think this guy is exploring anything tonight. He's tired himself out.” Hank chuckles, hugging the dog close. He was so soft and warm like a living pillow.

The two slowly made their way to Hanks house, Connor a bit dizzy from the alcohol and they stopped now and then for a kiss like high schoolers. Once they finally made it, Hank set Sumo down who ran excitedly to the lamp before flopping down to sleep.

“Come on little guy, bedtime.” Connor picks up the pup and finds the bedroom while Hank gets him some medicine to help with the hangover tomorrow.

The blond smiles at the sight on his bed, Connor curled around a pillow and Sumo stretched across his legs like a cat. He gently set everything down so he wouldn't disturb them and slipped into his side of the bed.

“Goodnight Connor.” He kisses the sleeping brunette's forehead softly before falling asleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite a pounding headache, Connor is more than happy to wake up to his new boyfriend. He’s thankful for the painkillers and water on the bedside table, it didn’t help immediately but knowing Hank cared for him made him feel a bit better already.

Hank woke with a dull pain in his head, nothing he couldn’t handle. But when he saw Connor rubbing grogginess from his eyes, he pulls him close for a quick kiss. “Good morning.”

Connor smiles and wrapped all of his limbs around Hank. “Good morning handsome~” He practically purred as they cuddled together until they were interrupted by a jumping puppy.

Sumo felt the first thing he had to do was lick their faces, his tail wagging happily as he would jump from one man to the other.

“Sumo that tickles!” Connor would giggle, trying to get ahold of the puppy.

“Easy boy!” Hank would chuckle, standing to pluck the dog off his boyfriend. “How about we get you some food, huh?”

Connor sits up and stretches. “Can I use the shower?”

“Sure, you can take some clothes too but they might be a bit big.” Hank nods to a closet before heading to the kitchen.

Connor feels a bit better by the times he cleans himself off, humming happily that he has Hanks smell all over him. It was a sweet smell, but manly, might just be the shampoo but it smelled good.

He walks into the kitchen to see Hank at the table holding a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes and eggs waiting. “It’s nothing much but it’s best to have some food in ya.”

Connor kissed him on the head in thanks before digging in. Wasn’t anything special but it was great. “Did you already eat?”

The blond shakes his head. “I don’t really have breakfast.”

The brunette puts his hands on his hips. “Hank, it’s the most important meal of the day.”

“I just grab something small like a pop tart usually.” Hank offered.

“If you’re going to take care of me, let me take care of you.” Connor stabs some of his pancakes and leans over the table. “Here, at least share with me.”

Hank blushes at the sight, mostly because his shirt was too big on Connor and he could see right down it. “Fine.” He takes the bite before moving his chair next to Connor so they could share the meal.

Sumo happily ate his food, running around the house when he was done. The puppy seemed to really like anything soft to lie on and enjoyed the magic music machine known as the radio. He did, however, get stuck in between the couch and the floor, whining for help until Hank came to the rescue, pulling him out as Connor lifted the couch up.

“You okay?” Hank hugged the pup who would lick his hand, receiving a kiss on the head in return. “Poor thing.”

“We should probably take him whenever we go out until he gets used to the house.” Connor grabs the leash and attaches it to Sumos collar.

“Yeah, let’s take the car to practice- ah fuck I forgot.” Hank frowned.

Connors brows drew together in concern. “What?”

“We didn’t have our make out yet.” Hank laughs when Connors faces flushes.

“A-a-after!”

Hank walks up to Connor and leans close to his face. “Come on, just a little bit?”

Connor freezes, at a loss for words, but he doesn’t need them when their lips meet. Hank slowly pushes Connor back against the front door, pressing against him as they kiss, much more passionately than yesterday. The blond slips his hand under Connors shirt, earning a gasp, the brunette slightly pulling him closer.

They broke away, Connor panting and dizzy, Hank grinning at the sight of what he’s done to his boyfriend. Eyes half-lidded and hazed over with lust, his lips red and parted slightly, his clothes uneven.

“You okay there?” Hank gives a loving kiss on the neck and Connor just nods.

“Yeah just… Woah… Kinda don’t want to go to practice now.”

“We could go late.” Hank suggests.

Sumo lets out a bark from below them, confused why he was on his leash but they weren't going outside.

“Or not.” He sighs and Connor laughs, the two finally made it out the door and into the car.

Being the second time in a vehicle, Sumo was a little less nervous. He seemed happier sitting in Connors lap with his head out the window.

When they arrived, Connor decided to take Sumo for a walk around the block in case the pup needed to use the restroom before they started practice. Hank gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before he heads in, helping with the cleanup from yesterday.

A few minutes pass and Jeffory asks him to find Gavin, who was here earlier apparently. “I swear if that asshole ditched…” The blond growls to himself, searching the building.

He finds Gavin, pinned to a wall by what looked like Connor in formal clothes, who was kissing him breathless. Hank's heart shatters at the sight and he can barely find his words. “C-Connor? What-?”

“Yes, Hank?” The blond turns around to see Connor in his clothes, holding Sumo.

“There's-” Hank points and Connor gasps. “Collin!”

The brunette lets go of Gavin, who sinks to the floor with red lips and his eyes wide. “Long time no see! Amanda told me you changed majors, she’s not very happy about that.” He gives a smile that was scarier than anything. “I don’t really care but I found out you joined this band! So many people hate you online, they think you’re just some lucky stalker because you go to eeeeeeevery concert. You buy eeeeeeevery piece of merch they’ve got. And there’s that photo online of you kissing your Hank poste-”

“Shut up!” Connor holds onto Sumo tightly who whines in panic.

Collin smiles, looking down at the dazed Gavin. “You should have told me there was a bitch like this~ Think’s he so big but he’s just some virgin with ego issues. It’s so cute he thinks he can do anything, I just had to train him a bit!”

Hank swallows nervously, getting bad vibes from this guy. “It’s nice you can keep Gavin in check but don’t break him.”

Collin just smiles more and Connor grits his teeth. “Please just go. You don’t have any reason to be here.”

“But I just came back from studying in Europe! I wanted to see how my twin brother was doing. You’ve changed a lot. All because of some stupid metal band.” He deadpans. “You have more potential than that, it’s disappointing. Everything Amanda taught you and you throw it all away for a mere hobby.”

Hank stands in front of Connor, snarling. “How about you shut your goddamn mouth before I shut it for you, jackass?”

Collin claps his hands. “Connor you got a boyfriend! Now that your minds useless might as well use your body before it becomes useless too!”

Connor shrinks behind Hank and the blond grabs Collin by the shirt and picks him up, slamming him into the wall. “You shut the fuck up right now. You leave Connor alone, and you walk out of his building without another word.”

Collin smirks. “Feist-”

“Not! Another. Word.” Hank growls before letting go.

Unable to speak, Collin blows a kiss at Gavin and makes a heart with his hands before leaving the building, keeping his promise of not speaking.

Hank immediately hugs Connor whos still holding a whining Sumo. “You okay?”

Connor nods. “Yeah, he’s always that way…”

“You had it rough back home, huh?” The blond kisses his cheek and the brunette just nod again.

He never thought that he would ever say this in his life but Hank looks over at the man on the ground. “Hey uh…. Gavin? Are you okay?”

It takes a second for Gavin to realize he’s being spoken to but his hands go up to his blushing face and he whines. “That bastard took my first kiss….”

Both Hank and Connor had to stop themselves from laughing. As much as Gavin brags about being around women that was his first kiss.

“I thought he was Connor and asked him to grab me some coffee but he said no with a big fucking smirk so I yelled at him and he got snarky and well… he told me to shut up but I didn't so he… yeah…”

“Do you want to call the cops on him for assault?” Connor suggested.

“Fuck no!” Gavin ran his hands through his hair nervously. “That’s embarrassing as fuck! I’ll just…” he touches his lips, his blush going all the way to his ears. “Just leave me alone! I’ll practice later!”

Connor just looks at Hank who nods before they leave into the other room, tieing Sumo to a post before sitting down. They decide to practice some other time so Gavin can get himself together, and just play on their own.

The brunette plays some calming classical music on the piano and Hank sings with any of the songs that had lyrics. After the surprise visit of Connors twin, it was a nice calm after the storm.

“How about a walk in the park?” Hank wraps an arm around his boyfriend's waist, kissing his cheek.

“I'd like that.” Connor smiles, returning the kiss. “But Sumo will probably like it better.”

The dog's fluffy ears perk up hearing his name, standing up, waggling in hopes to explore somewhere.

“True, guess I'll be showing off my cute boyfriend and dog at the same time.” Hank takes Sumos leash in one hand and Connors hand in the other.

“Think we can stop by my dorm after? I want to pick up some clothes.” The brunette nuzzles the blond's shoulder, his stomach fluttering with happiness that they were in public like this.

“Anything you want sweet pea.” 

Connor almost squeals at the cute pet name, god he was so lucky. With Hank by his side, he didn't have to worry about anything. He was so unsure of himself for so many years but finally, he knew what he wanted to do. He was going to make Hank the happiest man in the world, and he's not letting their past get in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guessed already, Collin is RK900 c:


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might wind up being about 15 chapters long? Just an estimate but we'll see how it goes! Thanks for reading so far! C:

The weather was perfect, the sky was bright blue with cotton ball clouds drifting listlessly. Hank had run into a few fans along the way and luckily, each congratulated him on his relationship rather than argue about it. It relieved Connor greatly, and it felt like a weight off his shoulders.

The two ordered ice cream, laughing and enjoying the warm weather with their cool treat. Sumo was happily sniffing around, pulling the couple ahead whenever there was a creature that interested him. They didn’t mind, just happy the puppy was having fun. Sumo eventually slowed down and Hank picked him up, letting him rest on his shoulder.

“We should probably head home since the little guys tired.”

Connor chuckles. “That makes us sound like parents.”

Hank shrugs. “I wouldn’t mind being married to you.”

“Really?” A smile spread across Connors' face at the thought.

“I don’t date willy nilly. You’ve become a lot to me in such a short amount of time.” Hank gives a reassuring smile. “I’m not sure you know how much I really like you.”

They begin their walk back to the car and Connor can’t get the smile off his face. “You could always show me.”

“With what?” Hank smirks, nudging Connors shoulder with his own. “Chocolates? Roses? Or maybe…” The blond leans in close to his boyfriend's ear. “I have to show you with my body?~”

Connor feels himself get light headed from that deep, raspy voice so close to his ear. If sexy was a sound, that was exactly what it would be. He shivers at the thoughts it gives him and he swallows hard before answering. “I swear if you’re just teasing me…”

A smug smile spreads across Hanks' face. “Why would I be? You think I don’t want to?”

“It’s not that, it’s just...” Connor blushes. “Yesterday was my first kiss and you’re offering something on a whole different level.” He puts his hands up in defense. “It’s not that I don’t want to! I do! It’s just… I don’t really… Know how to uh…”

Hank can’t help but give Connor a kiss as the brunettes face got redder and redder the more naughty his thoughts became. “We don’t have to go that far today, I can wait. When the time comes I’ll help you through it, we can take it slow.”

They finally reach the car, Hank handing Sumo over so he can drive. “I know I sound impatient but dammit I want to mark you up so everyone knows you're mine.”

Connor laughs. “Hank, you’re famous. Say it once and they all will.”

“Not everybody likes metal, there are a lot of people who will probably hit on you in class and on the streets. Without me there, and without a ring, nobody's going to know it.”

Connor buries his face in Sumos fur. “I’m so glad you’re this concerned about me… I’ve only been approached a few times before but they would get bored with my personality and give up.”

“They were just idiots.” Hank glares at nothing in particular as he drives. “No person in the right mind wouldn’t want someone like you.”

Connor feels himself get emotional and he takes a deep breath to stop himself from crying. “Hank… If you didn’t do music… Do you think we would still get together like this?”

“Of course.” Hank replies immediately without any hesitation. “Walking on the streets, going into bars or pet stores, I would spot you and ask you out for a drink, and even if you said no I would make sure to keep asking.” He pets Connor head softly. “There’s no way I’m letting someone like you get away.”

Connor hugs Sumo a bit tighter, crying softly into his fur. “Hank…”

“Yeah?”

He looks up with teary eyes, but a big smile. “I love you…”

Hank blinks in surprise, glad that he just pulled into his driveway. He feels his heart soar, so he leans over to give Connor a hug. “I love you too…”

Connor insisted on making Hank dinner, using what he could find to make pasta with a side of salad and homemade garlic bread. It was nice to hear Hank working on sheet music while he cooked, random guitar riffs happening as well as lots of frustrated noises. He brings the plates to his boyfriend who clears off the paper covering the table to make room for the meal.

“You’re such a sweetheart.” Hank smiles, putting his guitar on the side of the couch.

“It’s nothing much.” Connor returned the smile as he sat next to the blond, sinking into the cushions comfortably.

Hank takes a bite and hums happily. “I haven't had a proper home cooked meal like this in a while.”

“Well, I’m glad you like it.” Connor begins to eat, leaning against Hank who puts on a movie while they eat. Sumo joins them when he’s finished his own food, curling up next to Connor on the last cushion. Once the food is gone, Hank grabs them each a glass of a sweet red wine to enjoy with the movie and cuddles.

At some point they pay more attention to each other than the movie, first giving each other pecks on the cheek before Hank pulls Connor onto his lap, kissing down his neck. The brunette blushes but tilts his head to give the other more access, gasping softly when he feels the other's lips so close to his collarbone.

Hank took notice to the sensitive patch of skin and give it extra special attention until a mark bloomed on his pale skin.

“Hank…” Connor began to squirm, wanting to give Hank as much love as he was receiving.

The blond tilts his head up to meet Connors eyes with his. “Yeah?”

Instead of giving a verbal response, the brunette pours his emotions into a heated kiss, wrapping his arms around Hanks' head, wanting to keep him in place until he’s had his fill.

The blond stands, Connors legs wrapping around his waist instinctively, his ankles hooking together to keep him up as Hank keeps him up by holding onto his ass, knowing that if he got too touchy-feely they would probably tumble to the ground.

It doesn’t take much effort to make it to the bedroom, Connor was light and Hank was strong. The blond set his boyfriend down gently, climbing over him to keep kissing, straddling the brunette's waist.

“Wha-!” Hank gasps in surprise as Connor throws him onto his back with a swing of his legs.

“I want to make you feel good for a while.” He purrs, causing Hank to get much more aroused by the sound, his hands going to Connors' waist.

“Alright but not for too long.” The blond gives a bold grin. “I want to mark you up.”

The brunette blushes but he decides not to waste any time. He unbuttons Hanks shirt, kissing his tattoo, then down to his stomach, then down to his beltline. He feels the others breath hitch when he gets lower, but Connor makes his way up again, trying to find a sensitive spot. He finds it, in the center of his chest, right at the top of his tattoo. Connor makes sure to give it the same treatment he received earlier.

As much as Hank adored the love Connor was giving him, he wanted to watch his boyfriend make the same face as last night when they were kissing.

“Down you go!” Hank grins as he flips Connor onto his back, sitting on top of the brunette like a pedestal where he belonged.

Before Connor could say a word, Hank crashed their lips together in a frenzy of kissing, his hands pushing the brunette's shirt up as his fingers grazed over his well-muscled torso. Connor moaned at the sudden burst of attention, his head dizzying at the rush of stimulation.

The blond can’t help but be encouraged by the noise, grinding his hips to see what that would do to him.

“Ahh!~” A lewd, high pitched moan escapes Connors' hips and he covers his mouth immediately, a flush covering his face.

“Hey don’t do that.” Hank purrs, more than happy with the reaction he got. “I want to hear your voice, it’s amazing.”

Connor holds onto hanks shoulders, his eyes going anywhere but up to meet Hanks. “But that… That noise is embarrassing… I’ll sing for you anytime bu- Ngh!”

Hank smirks, grinding his hips again as Connor whimpers, too embarrassed to open his mouth, not wanting to make such noises again.

“Then sing for me now~” Hank purrs and before Connor can ask what he meant, his jaw drops, letting out a loud moan as the blond grinds especially hard, to the point he can feel their arousals against each other.

“You sing so well,” Hank kisses Connors neck up and down as a reward, calming down the panting brunette.

The sight was irresistible, Connors' muscles were flexing, twitching with each pant. He was stretched out on the bed, eyes half-lidded with pleasure, fingers digging into Hanks' shoulders. His mouth open and his lips bright red and-

“Awooooo!”

The sound of Sumo howling, scratching at the door with worried whimpers.

Connor laughs. “I think he heard me.”

Hank sighs. “Should have put him outside.” The blond doesn’t move from his spot, not happy with the interruption. “Let’s ignore him.” He kisses Connors stomach and he laughs, pushing Hank off.

“No! We’re going to let him in, he’s worried!” Connor laughs and gets off the bed, opening the door for Sumo. “We’re both alive and okay.” The puppy circles Connor, rubbing against him and licking at his legs. “I’m okay!” Connor laughs, picking the dog up who wags his tail, licking his face.

Hank pouts but the sight in front of him is so damn cute. “Come on, bring him to bed.” He pets the sheets and the brunette sets Sumo down who bounds over to Hank, licking his face as well. “Yes, hello, I am alive.”

Connor joins them in bed and the two pet Sumo until the puppy falls asleep. They exchange a goodnight kiss and turn off the lights.

“I love you, goodnight.” Connor whispers and Hank hugs his boyfriend tighter.

“Goodnight, I love you too…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going through my chapters like 'damn where the end?' and I realize that I have to write it lol I have to kick it up a notch if I want to keep with these daily updates! I got tomorrows chapter done but I'm in the middle of the one after, come on brain! I need to keep my promise!

It’s not until after breakfast when he’s going to change when Connor realizes they forgot to stop by his dorm yesterday. Throwing on Hanks oversized clothes again, they drive over with Sumo in the back seat, the dog happily going from side to side to look out the windows.

“I won’t be very long, stay here with Sumo.”

“You sure?” Hank was curious what his boyfriend place looked like.

“Well, we can’t leave Sumo alone since dogs aren't allowed on campus.” Connor frowns. “I’ll just shove some clothes in a bag, won’t be more than five minutes.” The brunette gives Hank a quick kiss on the cheek before jogging over to his dorm.

Once he gets to his door, he winds up being stopped by a few other students, one of which he recognized. A girl from his math class that asked him out, and wasn’t very happy getting let down.

“Hey Connor, I heard you joined that metal band that’s been all the rage lately.” She gives a sweet smile and bats her eyes. For some reason when Connor told her he’s gay, she felt it was her job to make him straight.

“Yeah, I play the keyboard for them.” The brunette gives a small smile before trying to move past them only to get stopped.

“You should totally take us! You can get us tickets for free right?” She grabs onto Connors' arm, pressing her chest against him.

“I don’t think so…” The brunette frowns, trying to pull his arm gently only for pink painted claws to cling onto him.

“Come on, I can show you a good time afterward ~” She purrs, backing Connor into his door.

“Um… No, I don’t really-”

“Come on dude, are you blind?” One of her assumed friends decides to speak up. “You can’t say no to a woman like her.”

Connor pushes her gently and she only clings to him more. “Push me off and I’ll call assault.” She gives a sly smile. “Any man I put my eyes on, I get. That’s how this world works.”

The brunette grits his teeth. “I have a boyfriend. I don’t want to hurt you so can you please-”

“Huh?!” The girl growls, offended. “Don’t even mention anyone else when I’m right here in front of you!”

She returns to a sickly sweet smile immediately. “Connor you’re really hot, and I don’t want my effort in seducing you go to waste.” She runs a finger down his chest, leaning down to kiss his neck.

Before her lips can touch she notices his clothes. “When did you start wearing oversized clothes?” She smiles. “They’re so cute on you! Are they you’re dad’s?”

“They’re mine.”

Connor turns his head to see Hank with Sumo in his arms, growling at his owner's attacker. Sure he wasn’t physically harmed yet, but the puppy could sense his distress.

“And who are you?” The girl frowns.

“His boyfriend.” Hank takes a large step forward and places himself between her and Connor. “And I’m going to have to ask you to take your hands off what’s mine.”

She gives an overconfident smirk. “Oh yeah? One of these nights I’ll get him in bed with me and he’ll change his mind.”

Hank fake gasps. “Oh did you not know? Connors gay.”

“So? I’ll make him straight.” She scoffs.

Hank gives a fake worried look. “Oh, sweetie that’s not how it works. I don’t know how you made it to college, you can’t even understand what gay means. It’s a three letter word, I know that might be a lot for you, it’s spelled G-A-”

“I know what it is!” She growls in frustration. “I’m going to take him because I always get what I want! With this body, people will give me anything!”

Hank sighs. “Alright, I’ll buy you a drink. Actually, I have one on me right now.” He takes out a flask from his pocket and opens it up. “High-quality whiskey.” He pours it over the girls head. “Enjoy~” He smiles as the girl gasps in surprise.

“How dare you!” She stomps her foot. “I’m calling a teacher!”

“No, you won’t.” Hank dangles his phone in front of her. “I got everything you did to Connor right here, and he’s clearly not liking it. That’s called assault, so why don’t you take your slutty saggy tits out of here, and leave my man alone?”

The girl just stomps away, her friends just looking at Hank in surprise.

“Sumo, attack!” He lets the puppy go, who barks at the students, biting at their ankles as they run off before circling back to rub against Connor.

“You okay?” Hank checks over the brunette for injuries.

“Yeah… All she did was press against me but…” He gives a grossed out look. “It made me feel sick…”

“Next time we come here, it’s to move into my place.”

Connors' eyes widen. “Huh?”

“I’m not letting you stay somewhere like this, it’s no place to live, let alone learn.” The blond kisses Connor softly. “I’m not letting that happen ever again.”

The brunette nods, a warm smile spreading across his face as his boyfriend comforts him. “You know, you were really cool.” He giggles. “Protecting me like a knight in shining armor.”

“Really?” Hank blushes, thinking back on it. “I was trying my best not to swear and look like the bigger man.”

Connor opens his door and pulls Hank inside for a sweet kiss. “You did amazing.”

Sumo takes the liberty to check the dorm room for any more bad people, claiming the bed as his own once he deems it safe. Connor packs up some clothes as Hank looks around. There was a whole shelf with the band's albums, shirts, posters, and other merch, a poster of himself singing on the wall.

“Is this the poster your brother was talking about? The one you kiss-”

“It’s weird! I know! I’m sorry!” Connor huffs, shoving more clothes in his bag.

“Well, I think it’s adorable.” Hank wraps his arms around Connor and lifts him away from his task and onto the bed next to Sumo. “You have to promise me that I’ll be getting all the kisses from now on.” He points to his poster. “He’s great and all but I’m definitely better.”

Connor giggles and kisses the blonds nose. “Of course!” He nods to his bag. “But for now, I gotta pack so I can go to band practice in properly sized clothes.”

Hank pouts but lets Connor up. “I like when you wear my clothes.”

Connor takes his pants off and grabs a pair of his own. “This shirt is like a dress on me, and if I didn’t roll up the pant cuffs I’d trip.”

As soon as the brunette pulls the pants up, Hank takes this chance to grope his ass. “You’re ass does look better in tighter clothes.”

Connor blushes, letting his boyfriend do as he pleases as he changes. “Hank if you don’t move your hands, I can’t finish putting this shirt on.”

“What if I don’t want you to have a shirt on?” Hank purrs and Connor gives him puppy eyes.

“Then I’ll look at you like this until you stop.”

The blond shields his eyes dramatically. “Not the puppy eyes! I can’t resist!”

Connor laughs as he finishes up. “Come on, we’re probably already going to be late.”

“I could speed.” Hank scoops Sumo up.

“Are you sure you were going to be a cop?” Connor chuckles.

“Hey, cops can go as fast as they want because they are the law.” He shrugs. “And who said I was planning to be a good cop?”

Connor locks his dorm before heading to the car. “I bet you were in it for the doughnuts.”

Hank smiles and nuzzles his boyfriend. “You know me so well!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have a GavinxRK900 fic planned after this, and I may or may not have 3 other Hankcon fics planned. But I'm going to finish this one first! Thank you to everybody who comments, it really boosts my confidence and helps me get through the day!

For the first time ever, Gavin wasn’t being snarky during practice, doing what was told of him and paying attention to the rest of the group. When Connor tried to ask if he was okay he just blushed and grumbled for him to go away. At some point during their break, Gavin goes out for a smoke and doesn’t exactly come back.

“Should we be worried?” Connor asks as the band practices on their own.

Hank sighs. “We should be, but I don’t want to be.” He sets his guitar down. “Let’s see it’s he’s still out back.”

The two open the back door and as soon as they step out the see Gavin, not at all in the way they expected, but there he was, clothes disheveled and Collin on top of him.

“Jesus fucking christ Gavin.” Hank looks away with a groan.

“Collin why are you-” Connor hides behind Hank as the twin chuckles.

“I told you I liked this drummer of yours, he seems to like me back but he’d never admit it.”

Gavin does his best to straighten his clothes, blushing and cursing angrily.

“You stay away from Connor, I told you-” Hank growls and Collin just laughs.

“I saw how you protected my brother this morning, I was in the room next door to talk with a friend of mine.” He looks behind Hank, smiling at Connor. “I’ll leave you alone now, Amanda's not too happy that I’m chasing after guys like you now.” 

Connor blinks in confusion. “You’re in a real relationship?”

Collin just grins and gives a peace sign as Gavin tries to hide from the world.

Hanks' lips curl up in disgust. “I don’t like the idea of this asshole dating my boyfriend's twin.” He points at Gavin. “You better not fucking hit on Connor now!”

Gavin goes over to Hank to glare up at him. “Huh?! You better not hit on Collin thinking it’s Connor!”

“Like hell I would make that mistake again! Connors an angel compared to that piece of shit!” Hank snarls.

“Ex-fucking-scuse you?! Collins a hell of a lot better!” Gavin growls, the two butting heads and shoving each other.

Collin makes his way over to Connor, who still leans away from his brother. “You know if we both marry our current boyfriends they’ll wind up related to each other.”

“GROSS!” Hank and Gavin yell at the same time, not liking the thought of having to see each other more than they have to.

Collin just laughs and turns to leave. “I’ve got work to do, call me later okay babe?”

Gavin turns into an embarrassed, blushing mess again. “I will, see ya.”

Hank just stares at Gavin with disgust. “You’re so fucking weird.”

“Fuck you!” Gavin huffs before going back inside, leaving Hank and Connor alone.

“Well…” Connor rubs the back of his neck. “Wasn’t exactly expecting that.”

Hank rubs his eyes. “Didn’t want to see that. I’m going to get someone else for drums so I don’t have to see him or your brother again.”

Connor wraps his arms around the blond. “Maybe this isn’t a bad thing. They seem good for each other.”

“One’s a dick, and ones an asshole, of course, they go together,” Hank grumbles.

The brunette laughs. “Well Gavins behaving more in practice, my brother didn’t have that crazy look in his eyes.” His smile fades as he looks at the ground. “I think… I think he needs this to get away from Amanda.”

Hank rubs his boyfriend's back. “Am I ever going to meet this lady? I don’t exactly like her so far but at least she adopted you instead of letting you rot in an orphanage.”

Connor smiles. “Maybe someday… I think she needs time without us as well. She’s so used to having Collin on her side with everything. He must really like Gavin to go against her.”

Hank makes a face. “You’re brother has terrible taste in men.”

Connor giggles. “At least I have amazing taste.”

“Not to mention you taste amazing too.” Hank gives Connor a few kisses on the lips. “It’s so sweet, I can’t get enough.”

The two laugh and flirt like the lovebirds they were before heading back inside to finish practice. There was a lot of bickering between Hank and Gavin, and Connor was nearly convinced the blond was going to buy a folding screen to cover him from Gavin's line of sight.

It was weird knowing his brother was back, and as crazy as Collin was, he was a good person. Sure he was the type to say his thoughts allowed, was more than a little ruthless and had a superiority complex. But he acted like a real brother where it counted.   
Both of them were scared and alone when their parents left them, so when they were adopted they tried to be perfect kids. Amanda always praised them because they worked so hard to do things without mistakes for fear of being left again. Collin always acted like a big brother whenever life was tiring even if he was born after Connor. It's only a few seconds difference but the two never fought over it, Collin decided to take the big brother role and Connor accepted it.

Just a year ago, Connor was a blank slate with little emotion. He only smiled when he was supposed to and got stern when he was supposed to. As real as he tried to make it, it was hard for him when he kept his real feelings locked up to be perfect at whatever he does.

As much as Collin followed Amanda he had more emotion, mostly pride in his own abilities and he looks down on others for it. Amanda always pushed Connor forward because of this, feeling Collins pride would self-destruct on him. This only hurt his pride and pushed him to become as extreme as he is now.

Looking back, Connor wishes he could have done something to change that, but he glances over at Hank and Gavin bickering and he can't help but feel things will work out in the end. Everything was going to be alright.

“Connor! Tell Gavin some embarrassing kid story about Collin, maybe if he gets all blushy again he'll shut up.” Hank waves the brunette over who joins his side happily.

“Let's see…” Connor wears a cheshire grin and Gavin glares.

“Don't you-”

“One time when he was sick and threw up in the toilet, the lid hit his head and made him hit his nose on the seat so he got a nosebleed. After he finished throwing up, he was dripping blood everywhere and Amanda screamed when she walked into a boy covered in stomach acid and blood.”

Hank snorts with laughter. “That's gross! Unfortunate, but gross.”

Connor grins as Gavin's voice level goes down. “That's just… ew.” He keeps himself from smiling. “It's not funny! It's just sad, it sucks that it happened.” As much as Gavin wanted to defend his boyfriend, he can't help but snicker.

“Well, that's a good of a note to end as any.” Hank gives Connor a quick kiss on the shoulder as he walks by. “Let's clean up.”

Clean up doesn't take very long when Gavins not mouthing off. Before long, Connors lying comfortably next to Hank in bed, watching a movie as Sumo curls up next to them.

“You want to start moving in here? You didn't have much in your dorm anyways.” Hank suggests.

“We can stop by tomorrow and pick more things up. I'll have to fill out some paperwork to officially leave though.”

The blond scoffs. “A signature here, a date there. It can't very long.”

Connor closes his eyes, ready to sleep. “It's such a pain though…”

Hank kisses the top of the others head. “I'll be right there.”

“Prowmiz?” Connor yawns.

“I promise.” Hank chuckles, turning off the light. “Goodnight Connor.”

“Nigh... Wuv you…” The brunette drifts off as Hank holds him close.

“I love you too…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is going to be 15 chapters on the dot haha, I wonder how many of you have been reading this day by day if any. If there are then thank you! You're awesome!

For the second day in a row, the two drive out to the college, but this time Connors wearing properly fitting clothes. Sumo enjoys his place on Connors bed as the couple does the paperwork. It didn’t take very long but the puppy acted like they’ve been gone for days with the warm welcome he gives.

“Yes, we’re back! Calm down, boy.” Connor laughs, petting the puppy from one second to another as Sumo runs between him and Hank.

“Is he going to do this every time we get home?” Hank laughs, catching the squirming puppy and placing him back on the bed. Sumo leaps to the pillow and lies on it, chewing on its corner a bit as his tail slaps against the wall.

“Probably, it's nice to know Sumo loves us that much though.” Connor smiles as he sets up some boxes. “I don't have a lot but your car isn't exactly a moving truck.”

Hank starts to stack books in one box. “A moving truck for this? Come on, this could fit in the back seat, and don't underestimate how big the trunk is.” He gives Connor a serious look. “I could fit four full-grown bodies in the trunk.”

Connor bursts laughing. “What kind of measurement is that? Don't tell me you've tested this out,” Connor shoves Hanks shoulder playfully. “I'm not dating a murderer am I?”

Hank removes all emotion from his face and widens his eyes dramatically. “What are you talking about? I've never murdered someone. Not planning to either unless you mean…” A smile spreads across his face as he jumps Connor. “I'm going to murder you with kisses!” He pecks the brunette's cheeks again and again.

“Oh no!” Connor giggles and lies down with his hands up. “I’ve been defeated!”

Hank sits back up, satisfied that he could make his boyfriend laugh. “But seriously, after watching any movie that puts a body in the back you can’t help but wonder how many bodies you can fit in your own car.”

“No!” Connor laughs. “Why would you think that?”

Hank shrugs. “I don’t know, I just open the trunk, look at it and be like ‘Yeah, I could probably fit four bodies in here no problem’, and then go about my day.”

The brunette takes the remaining clothes out of his closet. “You’re so weird, but I love you.”

“It’s not weird! It’s a common thing to think of!” The blond defends himself, pouting. “And I love you too…”

Connor walks by to give Hank a kiss on the cheek before he begins to fold all of his clothes and Hank covers anything on the bookshelf.

“You have a shelf dedicated to our band?” Hank looks at each album and box that would hold pins, wristbands, and keychains.

Connor blushes but continues packing. “Well yeah… Why wouldn’t I? I wanted to support the band that helped change my life and I didn’t want to accidentally lose any of it, so I just kept it there.”

Hank smiles fondly at the items, knowing exactly when and where they sold each thing. The blond tries to remember the crowd, as bright as the lights were and as many people as there were, he wanted to remember. He wanted to know where Connor was, what he was wearing, what his face looked like. A not so subtle grin spread across his face when he began to remember the beginning.

All the small bar gigs with no real following, just whoever was out for a drink that night, there weren’t many people that would do much other than glance at the stage. But there was one guy towards the beginning with a big gray sweatshirt and matching pants, who would watch them the whole time with stars in their eyes. The one guy that Hank would always focus on because he was the only one who kept eye contact with him, the one guy being Connor.

“Hey, honey?”

Connor looks up from his folding. “Hm?”

The blond smiles. “I just remember you, at our first few bar gigs. You always wore dull clothes, and you were the only one there for us and not the drinks.”

The brunette blushed. “Well, I didn’t want Amanda knowing I went out drinking so I wore common clothes, but the first night I was there for the drinks.” He rubs the back of his neck. “But after that, I only got a drink because I thought it would be rude to go to a bar and not order something while I watched you play.”

“No wonder I didn’t recognize you.” Hank laughs. “You were trying to be sneaky.”

Seeing the couple move everything around, Sumo felt the need to do the same and dragged anything he found under the bed, onto the open floor.

“I can’t help but wonder if Sumo was trained before we got him because he seems to do good things without being told.” Hank goes through the piles and finds something bright yellow. “Oh hey, a tennis ball.” He bounces it off the wall and Sumo chases it, hiding under the bed with it as he chews the felt surface.

Connor shrugs. “Maybe he’s just a really good dog.” He leans down to look at the puppy chew. “He seems to be enjoying himself though.”

“No way a tiny radio!” Hank pulls out a small pocket radio and turns it on, going through the channels.

“I got that from a yard sale a long time ago. Batteries should still last a while.” Connor begins to organize the pile Sumo pulled out despite the fact he hasn’t finished his last packing project yet.

The blond finds a jazz channel, the announcer talking in a smooth, chill tone unlike announcers for anything else which were all excited and loud.

_And now we’re going to be playing Art Barkly with Moanin._

The song starts up with a few notes on the piano and is joined with a bass, drums, and soon enough a trumpet. It was an upbeat song, something that people would want to dance to when they hear it.

“Do you know how to dance?” Hank asks as he stacks Connors albums in a box.

“Nothing fancy but yeah, mostly just basic ballroom dancing.” The brunette taps his foot as the song picks up, and soon enough he’s stopped cleaning and his fingers are playing out the notes on his desk.

Hank laughs at the sight. “You know this song?”

Connor shrugs. “I’ve heard it before, I could probably play it if I wanted to.”

The blond goes through the radio for different channels once the song is over and finds a rock channel, letting it play as they get through the last bit of packing, cleaning the room and making sure Sumo didn’t leave any unwanted surprises anywhere.

Around the time that they finish up a familiar guitar riff plays on the radio and Hank grins. “Nice, some Billy Idol.” His fingers twitch as he nods his head to the music, wanting to play.

_Oh oh, Dancing with a-myself,_  
_Oh, oh, dancing with myself_  
_Well, there's nothing to lose_  
_And there's nothing to prove, well,_  
_Dancing a-with myself_

The blond grooves a bit and Connor laughs before he’s pulled in to join him. The two of them dance in the little room left in the apartment that isn’t covered in furniture or boxes. Hank sings along and the brunette can’t help but enjoy this moment.

_“So let's sink another drink_  
_Cause it'll give me time to think_  
_If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance_  
_And I'll be dancin' with myself”_

Hank can’t help but take his boyfriend's hand as he dances, laughing. “I actually have you to dance with so I’m not alone anymore.”

“That’s true but it’s not like the song is exclusively for people alone.” Connor laughs, the two winding up in each other's arms by the end of the song. 

“True.” Hank leans in for a kiss and Connor joins him halfway, delighted to spend time together like this. Even the chore of packing and cleaning wound up being fun when the two of them were together.

They pull apart from each other and Hank looks at the boxes. “Well, now all we have to do is get those in the car and unpack at my place.” The blond sighs. “I probably shouldn’t have put all the books in one box.”

Connor laughs. “I’ll take the heavy boxes then.”

Hank looks almost offended. “I think I should be taking them because ya’know.” He gestures to himself. “I’m more built then you.” He rubs Connors back. “Also I want my baby to rest, you’re always working on something.”

“If you say so but I have no problem with them.” The brunette goes over to the heaviest box and lifts it with little trouble to prove his point.

Hank blinks in surprise. “I honestly wonder where the strength is coming from in that skinny body of yours.”

Connor drops the box, rubbing his hands. “Well, actually it might be hard carrying that one because my hands are dry.”

A smug smile crosses the blonds face as he picks up the box. “I told you, leave it to me, it gives me a chance to be a dashingly handsome boyfriend.” He throws his head back so his hair moves away from his face.

Connor snorts. “Okay, want me to get the door, my shining knight in armor?”

“Yes please!”

The brunette laughs as he watches his boyfriend fast walk to the car with his legs bowed out to avoid dropping the box.

Connor looks over at Sumo, giggling. “Dashing isn’t he?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of backstory in this chapter woooooo

It doesn’t take long for Connor to move in, Hank had plenty of room and the two decided to clean up the house while they were at it. Sumo did the very important job of letting them know when it was time to eat. The day goes by relatively smoothly, Connor was just unhappy he couldn’t put his poster of Hank above the fireplace.

“It’s a good photo of you! It should be put up somewhere nice.” Connor pouts as he picks at his dinner.

The blond sighs. “Connor, above the fireplace is for family photos.” He slides his phone across the table for the other to see. Displayed on the screen was a photo shoot appointment for two adults and a dog.

“Hank…” The brunettes irritation was washed away as his heart swelled with happiness.

“I want the photo above the fireplace to be with you. We’ll get another one done when we get married.” Hank blushes, taking a sip of his water only to spit it out when Connor leaps over the table to hug him.

“I love you!” The brunette rubs his cheek against Hanks affectionately, getting a chuckle out of the other.

“I love you too! Now hurry up and sit down before you fall on my salad!”

A few days later the couple arrived at the photo shoot with Sumo, the staff fawning over the large puppy. It was only about an hour, but Connor had fun taking the photos with Hank, Sumo did well with sitting still but there were still plenty of blurring pictures when the dog first got on set, excitedly sniffing everything.

When the photos arrived in the mail the day after, Connor was the first at the door, wanting to see what they looked like together. He unwraps the photo for above the fireplace and calls Hank over to see it.

“Wow, it looks good, want to hang it no- What’s wrong?” The blond blinks in surprise to see Connor crying.

“I just… It’s just it’s still a bit hard to believe that I’m with you. I know you’re right here but I feel like I might wake up and it was all just a dream.” The brunette sniffles, rubbing tears away from his eyes. “But seeing this made me realize that it’s real, that you really love me.”

Hank can’t help but smile, hugging his boyfriend close. “I love you more than anything, I’m lucky to have someone like you and I can’t imagine living without you now. It’s like- Sumo! Don’t eat that!” The two break apart for Hank to grab the paper wrapping from the puppy's mouth.

Connor giggles. “We should hang this up before he starts chewing on the frame.” He picks up a tennis ball and rolls it down the hallway. “Get it, boy!”

The puppy chases after it as planned and Hank takes this chance to clean up the paper wrappings as Connor hangs the photo up. Each time the brunette walks by it he can’t help but stop for a moment and smile, as much as he loved his poster of Hank, he’s glad they decided to hang it elsewhere.

The next few weeks become a bit more busy for the two, the hit some bigger gigs where they had to drive for hours and stay the night at a hotel. It was hard to find a place that allowed dogs in each area, and one night they wound up sleeping in the car. It wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep but there was no way in hell they would leave Sumo.

“When did you learn how to play drums?” Connor watches in awe as his brother pulls off some impressive beats.

“Watching videos of Gavin online.” Collin smirks. “Now I play more instruments than you.” He nods to his brother's clothes. “Are there doubles of that?”

Connor shrugs. “Probably, why?”

Collin grins. “Want to see if our boyfriends can tell who is who?”

As mean of a joke as it was, the brunette couldn’t help but be interested. “Kinda…”

“Let’s go!” Collin pulls Connor to the dressing room and the two of them make sure their outfits are synced perfectly before they walk out to where Hank and Gavin were arguing over something.

“Who is who?” The two of them said at the same time, putting their hands on their hips.

It took a moment for Hank and Gavin to stop arguing to look over but when they did, they crossed paths to get stand in front of one of the twins.

“Collin put you up to this didn’t he?” Hank smiles at Connor, not a shred of doubt in his eyes. The brunette gasps in surprise, had not expected it to be that easy. “Hank….”

At the same time, Gavin strut right up to Collin, glaring. “You bitch.” He growls. “How the fuck could I mistake you for-” The drummer is cut off when he’s tackled to the ground for a heated kiss.

“The only one who can tell us apart is Amanda.” Connor hugs his boyfriend tightly. “I’m so glad you can too!”

“Well, the two of you look different, kind of.” Hank laughs. “You look a lot more innocent, and Collin just radiates evil.”

Hank “gently” kicks Gavin’s foot. “Stop making out on the floor, concerts starting soon.”

The blond only gets a growl in return before everyone gets ready to play on stage.

The concert goes well, the crowds having fun and the band plays their heart out. Hank gives Connor a kiss on stage and the fans whistle and catcall, causing the brunette to blush and the blond just laughs before he keeps singing.

A few songs before the end of the concert, Connor spots someone he didn’t expect he’d see, freezing up.

Amanda was in the crowd watching.

When his part comes up, he can’t find the energy to play, let alone move. Hank notices and calls a two minute time out due to technical difficulties.

“What’s wrong? You’re white as a sheet.” The blond looks over his boyfriend and checks for a fever once the curtains are closed.

“Amanda's here.” The brunette looks at the ground worried. “I saw her in the crowd and just froze up I… I don’t know what to do…”

“Do you want me to play instead?” Collin asks.

“You can play?” Hank raises a brow in surprise.

The twin grins. “Connor wasn’t the only one who had to play piano for hours and hours each week. It’s only two more songs, right? Nobody will ever know.”

“Amanda will know.” Connor swallows hard and Hank rubs his back soothingly.

“You go sit down, play with Sumo until the end of the concert, I’ll be right there when it’s over okay?” Hank kisses his boyfriend softly. “It’ll be okay.”

Connor just nods, finding his way to the puppy, hugging the fluffy dog right away as he hears the concert go on without him.

None of the fans recognized the difference, Collin did pretty well and imitated his brother well but when the twin saw Amanda he smiled right at her, knowing she knew who he was.

Once the curtains close once and for all, the blond rushes over to Connor who is sitting in a metal folding chair, holding Sumo close to him like a child holding a stuffed animal. “Are you okay?” Hank hugs the two and Connor nods.

“Yeah, I just feel… I don’t know… Like something bad is going to happen. Like I’m going to get scolded.” The brunette is thankful for Sumos kisses despite the fact it covered his cheek in dog drool.

“Well whatever it is she wants to say to you, it doesn’t matter. You’re with me and she has no right to interfere with your life in the first place. You do what you want to do.” Hank kisses Connors cheek and recoils. “That cheek as dog slobber too, god we need to brush Sumos teeth.”

The brunette laughs and brightens. “We’ll do it when you get home.” Connor stands and stretches. “We’ll get home late if we leave now but I want to sleep in our own bed again.”

“Wash your face first.” Hank laughs as he puts Sumo back on his leash.

“Sounds good to me.” Connor laughs, leaving to the bathroom.

As Hank waits for his boyfriend, he’s approached by Collin. “Hey, I just wanted to let you know why Connor panicked back there.”

“Because she forced you two to study and learn like machines?” The blond crosses his arms and the twin nods in agreement.

“Well, that and Connor always learned a bit faster than me so her expectations for him was always higher.” His eyes filled with regret and sadness. “If I was just a bit better I could have taken the burden from him but I was always a step behind my brother.” He sighs. “She never mixed the two of us up, even the day she adopted us, she got our names right each time. I would try to take Connors place for things but I could never get past those keen eyes of hers.”

Hank nods, taking in the information. “We’re you two not allowed to have friends or…?”

“We learned in a way that it didn’t seem necessary to. We were smarter and stronger than just about everybody in our class so we kept to ourselves, bettering ourselves while the others wasted time on playing.” He shrugs. “We don’t know anything about our real parents but we know it wasn’t good. We always felt scared to do anything wrong.” Collin rubs the back of his neck. “I think we were abused in some way and it’s just suppressed in our memory but the feelings still there.”

“And the two of you are finally getting over that feeling?”

Collin nods. “Connor found your music and I found a certain asshole with a scarred heart. All that was on my mind was studying, making money, and bettering the human race. My whole life was planned and I never thought about making relationships unless my job required it. I’m sure Connor was the same.”

“Between your real parents and Amanda, you guys got fucked up and went years without having fun?” Hank rubs his eyes. “I can’t believe you two never rebelled until now.”

Collin shrugs. “Playing music was fun, we found learning fun too. Every time I read a new textbook I would hand it off to Connor when I was done and we would discuss theories and such.”

“Oi! You’re not flirting with Collin are you?” Gavin walks over with a growl rumbling in his chest.

“Fuck no!” Hank snarls back, lucky that Connor got out of the bathroom at this time. Just as he turns to join his boyfriend, Collin grabs his shoulder.

“If Amanda ever comes by, make sure you have music playing, it’ll calm Connor down.”

The blond meets the twins eyes, seeing genuine worry for his brother. “Alright, thanks.”

Hank joins Connor, walking out to their car as Gavin becomes all huffy until Collin tickles him.

“Fuck you! Ahahaha bastard stop! Aha- No!”

Hank looks back and snorts, wrapping an arm around Connor. “Weird couple.”

Connor leans into Hanks' shoulder. “Right? We’re totally better.”

The blond leans over and kisses the brunette breathless. “Definity. I’m going to make out with you on the bed when we get home and not the floor like them.”

“What a gentleman.” Connor giggles.

“I know, right?” Hank grins as he starts up the car, Sumo curling up int Connors lap as they drive back home under the starry night sky.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date night!

After such a long trip of concerts, the two agree they need a day to just relax and re-energize. Neither of them changes when they get up, wearing their pajamas as they shuffle to the kitchen, having a simple breakfast of cereal in front of the TV. They decided to binge superhero movies and at some point, it became a game of ‘Who does Captain America have heart eyes for?’.

“It’s totally Iron Man, the way they look at each other is just too intense.” Connor hugs his pillow as his thoughts drift to all the times Hank has looked at him that way.

“I don’t know, if they were dating, he totally just beat up his boyfriend for another guy. I think he likes his childhood friend, they’ve been through everything together.” Hank points at the screen. “I know where you’re coming from but, look at them.”

The shield-wielding hero kisses someone in the movie, it’s neither of their guesses.

“Who the fuck is she?!” Hank throws his hands up. “I call bullshit.”

Connor laughs. “She's the one that looks after him, from the shield or whatever.”

“I wasn’t even paying attention I thought it was like some sister kinda deal.” Hank shakes his head. “Disappointed.”

“I still think he likes Iron Man.” Connor pops a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth. “He’s dating her just to look straight.”

Hank laughs. “What kind of complicated plot do you have in mind?”

“One where the two hottest guys can date in peace.” Connor giggles to himself as Hank pulls him closer.

“Well good thing that plot is working out in real life at least.” The blond smooches his boyfriend on the forehead before they both sit back, enjoying their time being lazy together.

Around dinnertime, Hank looks at the clock and looks back at Connor. “Hey, do you want to eat out, like somewhere fancy?”

“Where did this come from?” Connor blinks in surprise. “We’re still wearing out pajamas.”

“Well, I just was thinking how I wanted to take you someplace fancy.” The blond blushes. “That’s all.”

The brunette smiles and stands up right away. “Then I’ll shower first, call around to make a reservation.”

“You got it, babe.” Hank feels accomplished when his boyfriend walks away, humming excitedly.

It only takes about half an hour for the both of them to get ready, Hank is waiting in his English cut jacket, the black contrasting his blond hair, a crimson red tie making his look a step away from mourning clothes.

When Connor steps out in his double-breasted suit of gray, the blond can’t help but let his eyes wander. The sharp suit makes Connors straight posture more noticeable, the blazer tucking in at his waist, showing off the males figure. The sky blue tie brings out those bright blue eyes, and Hank’s moving before his mind even registers it.

“Does it look okay?” Connor blushes bashfully as his boyfriend approaches him. “I’ve never actually worn this before.”

“Okay? This suit was made for you.” Hank steps close, his face only inches apart from the others. God, the collar of his shirt framed his face so well, that jawline that led to small, pink lips, open slightly as if waiting to be kissed.

The blond's hands wander down Connors sides, feeling through the fabric, and when they got low enough, they worked their way up, pushing the fabric away.

“Hank-” The brunette doesn’t bother finishing his sentence when their lips press together, they both smelled like fresh clover thanks to their shampoo, but the kiss was sweet as a dessert wine, appetizing like candy but oh so enticing.

So soon as Connors back hits the wall, he instinctively wraps a leg around his partners, not wanting to break apart.

Hank purrs as he’s pulled closer, feeling up those wonderfully constructed muscles as their chests pressed together. The air was heavy with desire and they both planned to fulfill it.

That was until Hanks phone went off.

“Shit, I put an alarm for when we should leave for the reservation.” The blond grumbles as he fishes the phone out of his pocket to turn it off.

Connor fixes his clothes, kissing Hanks cheek. “Well nothing says we can’t continue when we get back.”

The blond gives his boyfriend one last steamy kiss before he grabs his keys. “True, let’s me show you off a bit before I take off those fancy clothes too.”

The restaurant is covered in fancy red carpeting and pearly white decorations, exotic plants placed evenly and scenic paintings placed in between. It was without a doubt expensive but considering all they’ve really eaten so far today was junk food, it was nice to have this change.

Once they sit down and order, they chat about this and that, the movies they watched and what they want to do after. Despite the fancy food placed in front of them, it was accompanied with water, not alcohol of any kind. The reason was that they wanted to visit their favorite bar after. If somebody wasn’t already singing maybe they’d do a duet or two. Just the thought of it has the two laughing and smiling like newlyweds.

They walk to the bar the usual way, the path where they go by the pet shop.

“It’s you two!” The employee they were familiar with ran out wearing a big smile on his face. “After you bought the first puppy, the rest sold that night! We’re still getting people asking for Saint Bernard puppies.”

Connors' eyes light up. “It worked!” He looks up at hank with a smile from ear to ear. “Because you brought him on stage!”

“Yeah.” The blond smiles, holding Connors' hand. “Glad to know Sumos brothers and sisters all got homes.”

They continue to the cafe, their spirits lifted knowing that they’ve done a good thing. The bartender greets them with free drinks, the two a bit overdressed for a jazz bar but they enjoyed themselves nonetheless.

When a slow song played, Connor pulled Hank up from his seat, dancing in the open space between the stage and the tables. Neither of them was a fancy dancer but when the song got more lively, so did their movement, and soon enough they were getting applause and whistles when they danced. When the song ended, the band playing clapped for them as they took a bow, laughing as they reclaim their seats.

“That was so fun!” The brunette beamed as Hank downed his drink.

“Tiring though, I haven't moved that fast in a while.”

Connor laughs. “Yes you have, whenever Sumo puts something in his mouth he shouldn’t.”

“You got me there.” Hank laughs, giving his boyfriend a sweet kiss. “You ready to head back? We can do a duet some other time since they’ve got a singer already tonight.”

The brunette nods, taking the blond's hand. “Yeah, Sumos waiting for us after all.”

When the two arrive home, they are greeted by a very happy, wiggling ball of fluff. As nice as it was to dress fancy, the two are glad to loosen their ties as they take off their shoes and reassure the puppy they were staying.

Before they could fully relax, their doorbell rings.

“Expecting anybody?” Connor asks and the blond shakes his head.

“Nope, you?” The brunette shakes his head as well so Hank steps up to the door, peeking outside.

“It’s a woman, doesn’t look like she's here to advertise anything. Dressed to fancy for that.”

Connor pets Sumo so the dog stops yipping at the door. “I wonder why she’s here this late at night.”

Hank shrugs. “Maybe she needs directions.”

The blond opens the door, and Connors' eyes widen as he stands behind Hank. “Hello there, can I help you with anything?”

The women wears a polite smile. “It’s been a while, Connor.” She looks up at the blond. “And a pleasure to meet you, Hank Anderson.”

Hank looks between Connor and the women confused. “You two know each other?”

While Connor remains silent, the women speaks up. “I’m Connor’s adoptive mother, Amanda.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More backstory time woo!

Hank lets Amanda in, glad they cleaned up the living room before they left. Just as Collin told him, he puts on some calming jazz, and the nervous Connor seems to relax a bit, sitting next to Hank on the couch as Amanda sits in a chair beside them.

“Ryo Fukui, a musician from the 1970s.” The woman smiles at Hank. “I didn’t expect you to be a fan of jazz after such a powerful performance last night.”

“If I knew what you looked like I would have waved.” Hank wears a calm, yet polite smile, not wanting to upset the women. First impressions were important after all.

“How did you find this address?” Connor asks, sliding his fingers between his boyfriends, squeezing for comfort.

“Your college, of course, you left the dorms so I asked for that your changed address was.” She looks Connor in the eyes. “I was thinking it’s about time to tell you about your parents not that you’re finally finding your own way.”

The brunette's eyes widen. “You know about my real parents?”

“Yes, I’ve never told you because they’re absolutely ridiculous.” She spits out the last word, disgusted. “They were young, not ready for a child, let alone two, and twins.” She sighs. “They were unable to tell the two of you apart without color coding your clothes. They got paranoid when you two grew old enough to clothes yourselves that you two would switch just for the fun of it. People would always ask who is who and even if they were wrong, they pretended that they were right. Your mother got kicked out of the school when the teachers asked the same question and she lost it, sick of not knowing the difference between her own children.”

Amanda takes a breath and goes on with sad eyes. “She wanted to divorce your father to split you two apart, but he wound up hurting her in an argument and it sent her to the hospital. A few days later you two were sent to the orphanage, and that’s where I found you. I only know this story due to police reports filed on your parents. It seems with the two of you gone they were able to return to normal lives.”

Connors' eyes tear up. “That’s really why they left us…? They just couldn’t tell us apart? That’s… That’s so…”

Hank rubs his boyfriends back, glaring at nothing in particular as his stomach turns upside down. “Disgusting. They left their own flesh and blood because they had shitty eyesight. It’s like they didn’t even try.”

Amanda looks up at Hank. “Can you tell the two apart?”

“How the hell can I not? They’re completely different!”

Amanda smiles at his response. “I’m glad you’re with my son when I heard about their story I swore I would never get them mixed up. They seemed to forget about their previous home when they started to live with me, they followed everything I said to a T.” She laughs. “They wound up studying things beyond their level from an early age because Collin asked me how to get smart and I told him to read a biology textbook.”

Connor blinked in surprise. “Wait, that was a joke?”

“Why would I expect a 9-year-old to read a college textbook? After you two got really into it I kept giving you more because I thought you liked it.”

Connors jaw drops. “I thought we were forced to do it because you had high expectations for us!”

“You two never asked for toys or to play outside so I thought you didn’t want to, you raised my expectations of you on your own. I supported you because even if you didn’t like it in the end, at least you were smart enough to take anything you want and become whatever you want.” Amanda laughs. “This conversation is a bit late isn’t it?”

“It’s very late!” Connor stands up. “All this time I was scared that you would yell at me if I wasn’t a straight-A student!”

“Oh god, am I a monster to you two?” The women look hurt. “I’ve never yelled at you have I?”

Connor sits back down. “Well no but…” He sighs. “I guess my parents traumatized me and I acted as if they were still around without knowing it.”

Hank wraps an arm around his boyfriend and holds him close. “Honestly? Fuck your parents, don’t even think about them, just do what you want babe.”

Connor flushes red when he’s kissed in front of his mother.

Amanda just smiles. “I’m glad you two are finally doing something to make you smile. I’m sorry I wasn’t as good of a mother as I hoped to be, but I’m glad you’ve found someone who loves you for who you are.” She laughs nervously. “Not sure about Collin, that Gavin boy is a bit… Prickly.”

Hank rolls his eyes. “I know, I don’t understand that guy, I offer him a hand when he falls and he yells at me to fuck off.”

Amanda shakes her head. “I don’t know what to do but all I can do is support his decision.” She stands up, straightening her dress as she stands. “Well, I’ve come to say what I’ve wanted to say. It’s about time I’ve head home.”

Hank stands up. “Are you sure? I didn’t get the chance to offer you something to drink.”

“That’s quite alright, if I am welcome here, I’ll gladly visit again.”

Hank looks over at Connor who bites his lip nervously before walking up to Amanda to give her a hug. “I’m sorry I left without saying anything… I didn’t know how much you cared about us.”

“I’m sorry I spent most of my time working, I didn’t leave much time to do anything other than be your teacher.” She hugs back, rubbing Connors back soothingly.  
When the two break apart she nods to the photo above the fireplace. “You two look like a real family. When the time comes for a wedding I better be invited.”

Connor gasps and Hank grins. “I’m sure it won’t be to long until you receive one in the mail. Are you a spring of fall kind of person?”

“Hank!” Connor looks at him in surprise, a blush covering his face at the mere thought of holding a wedding.

“Spring flowers are nice but the fall colors are nice too.” Amanda smiles. “I’m sure you two can decide for yourselves.”

With one last wave, she leaves, and the two realize Sumos whining from the other room.

The two open the door and the puppy greet them like they just got home again, wiggling and wagging his tail.

“Well, I’m glad your mother wasn’t as bad as I thought she was.” Hank laughs as he changes into more comfortable clothes.

Connor sets Sumo on the bed and sighs. “I can’t believe we’ve been misinterpreting her this whole time.”

Hank laughs, “She said it started with your brother.”

“That’s right!” Connor hurriedly puts on his pajamas and grabs his phone, angrily texting his brother as Hank watches, laughing at the responses.

“Wow, your brother has no shame.” Hank looks at the screen impressed before Connor shuts it off.

“That idiot…”

The last message before the two headed off to sleep was: Gtg, banging Gavin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times c;

Connor woke up the next morning with a big smile, humming to himself. After yesterday he’s felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders and he feels like he can do anything. He was following his dreams and his family supported him for it. Not only that but he’s living with the love of his life AND a puppy.

“Someone's in a good mood this morning.” Hank strokes the brunettes back before settling his hand on the other's waist.

“Everything's so perfect.” Connor purrs and wraps his arms around the blond's neck. “There's nothing more that I would ask for.” He leans in and places a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips, breaking away when he feels fluff sitting on his foot.

“Ready for breakfast Sumo?” Hank chuckles, grabbing the food as Connor slides his feet across the floor, Sumo enjoying the ride.

“Go on, Hanks feeding you.” The brunette wiggles his toes and the dog stands, bounding over to his food bowl as the kibble clinks against the metal.

“Want pancakes for breakfast?” Connor gets out some ingredients.

“Let me help you.” Hank takes out measuring cups and starts mixing, Connor adding to the mix as the blond stirs.

Connor sticks two fingers in and licks the batter. “Seems about right.”

“It’s not that hard to make pancakes, you don’t need to taste test it.” Hank chuckles.

The brunette thinks for a moment, dipping his fingers again. “That’s true…” He smears the batter on Hanks' cheek with a giggle. “But I could do this.”

The blond let out a fake evil laugh. “You think this is all it takes to defeat me?” He quickly gets Connor back, giving him a mustache.

“You fool!” Connor laughs. “This means war!” Hank holds the batter, trying to get it away from Connor only to be chased around the kitchen, Sumo joining by chasing them both with happy yips.

“Get back! I have more firepower than you!” The blond tries to smear more batter on his boyfriend only for Connor to dodge it.

“That means nothing when you don’t know how to use it!” Connor manages to reach into the bowl and gets Hanks arm, getting a beard in return.

The blond laughs. “I’ve made you into an old man!”

Connor looks in the reflection of the window real quick and begins to laugh. “I was naive, I admit defeat o pancake lord.”

“Connor I think we’re idiots.” Hank laughs, helping his boyfriend clean off the batter.

The brunette giggles. “Well, I think we’re just an adorable couple.”

“Oh no we spilled some on Sumo.” Hank laughs, picking the puppy up to wash some batter out of his fur. The dog bites at the running water, trying to catch it as if it was a living thing.

Connor peeks in the bowl and snorts. “We can make like… Four small pancakes.”

“No worries, we’ll just make more bacon and eggs.” Hank set the dog down who runs off right away to finish his food, munching away happily as the couple cooked their own food.

In the middle of eating, Sumo would sit beside each of them and stare, watching them with big, shining eyes.

“It won’t hurt to give him a small piece of bacon right?”

Hank cuts a small piece of bacon for the dog. “No, but I think he’ll keep staring either way.”

Sumo watches as the food is held above him, his jaws snapping quickly to catch the treat, his tail wagging happily before he stares, waiting for more.

“Hank-”

“We must ignore him. I’ll wind up feeding him a whole pig if I keep looking at those eyes.”

Connor pets Sumo on the head before the two finish off their meal. As soon as the dishes were done they were released from the adorable curse of those puppy eyes. Sumo may still be small but those eyes made him very powerful.

Sometime during the afternoon, Hank sends Connor off to walk Sumo around the block. Normally they would walk together, but the blond insisted that he needs to focus on something.

The sun was setting by the time Connor arrived home, as soon as he opened the door he looked around to see all the lights off except for a gentle glow from the kitchen.

“Hank?” Connor called as he walked towards the light, he didn’t get a response until he reached the room, gasping when he did. First, they went out and now this?

“Surprise~” Hank purrs from his seat at the table, a light Italian dinner of pasta with wine, candles flickering next to a vase with roses. “Eating out was nice and all but I wanted to do this at home too.” The blond waggles his brows. “Also being at home means the bedroom is close by.”

Connor face flushes but he can’t hide his joy. They let Sumo out into the backyard with food and water before they enjoy their time alone. The two enjoy the meal and get buzzed off the wine, laughing giddily, flirting, and kissing between drinks. The bedroom doesn’t even cross their minds when they start kissing, unable to bear the heat boiling inside. They’ve both wanted this for a while and close to nothing could stop their passion.

“You’re so fuckin’ cute…” Hank breaks the kiss to plant more down Connors neck, collar, and chest. “This shirts in the way.” The blond pouts and the brunette throws it off without hesitation, sitting in his boyfriend's lap.

“Better?” Connor purrs, pressing his bare chest against the other.

Hank coos, running his hands along his along those sculpted abs, going low enough to feel through the brunette's pants, grazing at the hardness beneath. “I’d love to make love to you right here but…” The blond picks up his boyfriend bridal style, receiving a small whine in surprise. “I want our first time to be proper.”

“Hurry up then.” Connor wraps his arms around the blond's neck, running his fingers through his curly blond locks, meeting Hanks lips with his own, not wanting to waste a second of their time.

This causes trouble for the other to get to the bed but once they make it, the blond lies his boyfriend down, his eyes gazing down at the piece of work in front of him.

The brunette put his arms up, his eyes hazed with desired as he flicked his tongue over his reddened lips, his pants a bit to tight as an erection strains against the binds of the fabric.

Hank doesn’t waste time as he straddles his boyfriend, crashing their lips together before feeling the other's tongue enter his mouth, fighting with his as they grind needily against each other.

They break apart to gaze into each other's eyes, filled with nothing more than love and longing. The blond reaches up to stroke the others cheek, smiling when Connor nuzzles into his palm.

“Hank… I want you…”

Those words cause whatever restraint if left in the blond to break, tugging off whatever clothes remained of the both of them. Connor throws a leg over Hanks' shoulder, the blond kissing it lovingly as he positions himself better. What he doesn’t expect is for Connor to reach down and grab his hips, pulling him needily towards him. 

The blonds knees dig into the bed as he pushes against Connor entrance, taking in the view of sinking into him, the brunettes legs spreading around him.

“Ahh~” Connor lets out a breathy moan, his arms pulling Hank closer so they could kiss as the blond starts off slow. It doesn’t take long for the pace to become faster, the brunettes moans getting louder as his grip gets tighter.

“Mmn… Connor~” Hank purrs, kissing the beads of sweat the appear on the other, salty yet sweet because it was the taste of the one he loves.

The brunette's legs lock behind the other, pulling the other close, just wanting more. “Hank… Harder, Plea-Ahhh!” Connor shudders with pleasure, his mouth hanging open as moans fall from his mouth as his desire was granted, the blond thrusting with every bit he could muster, leaving the brunette panting and crying out. Soon enough he can’t take it anymore and cums, string after string of semen covering his own chest.

Feeling the other spasm and clench, causes Hank to give one last hard thrust before he releases inside, holding the brunette close as they ride out their waves of pleasure before collapsing into a tangle of limbs.

“I love you…” The brunette rasps, his throat dry and worn out.

Hank kisses his boyfriend softly. “You poor thing… I love you too.” The blond strokes the side of the brunette as he catches his breath. “Do you need anything?”

Connor shakes his head and cuddles up close to Hank. “For now I just wanna… Stay like this…”

The blond places a few more sweet kisses on Connors' head before cleaning up, getting his boyfriend a glass of water before taking Sumo in. He places the puppy on the end of the bed as he crawls back in with Connor who was already fast asleep.

Hank takes this time to gaze at his adorable boyfriend, smiling at his soft features and the marks left on him from their passionate lovemaking.

“I never thought I could love like this again…” He leans his head against Connors, cradling him in his arms. “Even if the whole world is against us and the sun falls from the sky I’ll still keep loving you…”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach the last chapter! (I'm not good at writing song lyrics its so cheesy omg) Thank you, everybody, for the nice comments and kudos! I had fun writing this and I can assure you there's some more Hankcon and some Gavinrk900 fics coming in the future!

In only a few months with Connor, the band gets scouted by a big music company. Soon enough they're rocking out on a big stage with a bunch of flashing lights and screaming fans. Sure it's a big scale, but they don't play any differently, having fun and giving it their all.

Their concert goes, as usual, just a bit brighter with a bit more room. Once the last song is played, the crowd grows confused as Hank switches from an electric guitar to an acoustic. Even the band is confused, just staying in their place on stage with their instruments in front of them.

“If you guys don't mind staying a few more minutes, I have a new song I wrote for my boyfriend.” The blond laughs, throwing the guitar strap over his head as the crowd cheers and whistles. “Get over here Connor.”

The brunette steps down from his platform to stand in front of Hank, his face flushed to the tips of his ears as he partially covers his embarrassed face.

“I've been with this man for about half a year and I fall head over heels each day.” The blond wears a handsome smile as his fingers begin to strum the strings. “It took me a while to think of a name but I settled with: I'm glad I met you.”

Playing a soft yet uplifting tune, Hank begins to sing, facing Connor rather than the audience.

“I can't say I'm living when the sun doesn't shine.  
Day by day with no purpose, can't say I'm fine.  
In a crowd of blurry faces, only yours was crystal clear.  
Never thought you'd be the one I hold precious and dear.”

Connors' eyes tear up as his heart flutters in his chest. He never believed that in front of a thousand other people that Hank would sing just for him. A song made just for him.

“I'm glad I met you  
My starry-eyed angel  
I'm glad I met you  
With your heart of pure gold

I don't need no money, nor riches or fame  
All I need is that smile  
So sweet and so pure  
For my lonely soul and my withered up heart  
You're the only one for me  
My remedy, my cure.”

Hank smiles ear to ear, keeping eye contact with Connor as he pours out his feelings.

“I'm glad I met you  
I won't let you go  
In glad I met you  
Can't say I deserve you  
But now that I have you  
Nothing can take you from my iron grasp

The sun can fall  
And the stars can give up  
But I will still love you  
No matter what.”

As soon as the song ends there's a moment of silence as Hank sets the guitar down, the crowd cheering.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

The blond opens his arms and grins. “You gonna give the people what they want or what?”

Connor lowers his hands from his face, not bothering to wipe the happy tears as he leaps into the others arms, kissing him with all that he had.

The crowd hollers and whistles as the two share a long, passionate kiss. Right now neither of them were thinking of the crowd but only of themselves. Nothing else mattered at this moment.

When they do part, Connor bashfully covers his face again as Hank grins, thanking the crowd before walking off stage. 

Collin wears a smirk as the band joins him backstage. “For a second there I thought you were going to pop the question.”

Hank wraps an arm around his embarrassed Connor. “I'm thinking of doing that when we hit a bigger stage. When we're in France maybe?”

Connors' eyes shoot up in surprise. “What?!”

“Don’t like France? How about Italy?” Hank laughs as his boyfriend is rendered to a blushing, stuttering mess.

Collin grabs onto Gavin's arm as soon as he gets there, the drummer grumbling angrily but doesn’t make any effort to make his boyfriend let go. The two have a more normal relationship now but Gavin still curses even when he’s giving compliments.

Connor is just glad that his brother has a healthy relationship, hopefully, Gavin will hate Hank less in the future and they could go on double dates. The brunette giggles to himself at the thought and the blond raises a brow.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” Connor kisses him softly on the lips. “Let’s head home.”

 

All his life, Hank didn’t ask for much, he would always go with the flow of life and let things happen. He was smart enough to get into high places but he preferred to follow the average life. Before he knew it, he was married with a child. He didn’t exactly know how relationships worked, people don’t teach you how to love and how to raise another human being. Ever since that accident, he was afraid that he was incapable of both.

It was a sad decade of his life where he doubted everything he did, everyone told him he had the potential for this and that but he just felt like he didn’t have it. He didn’t know what his purpose was in the world, he failed the most basic route, raising a family, so what else was there for him to do? Grow old and rich and leave his money to society? Play Russian roulette one more time and hope he’s unlucky?

He had pretty much given up on life so he decided to chase his teenage dream of being a rock star. That way he could be of use to this world, nothing big but hey, people like weird noises so he gave it to them. After some small performances on his own, he got a small band together, they didn’t exactly get along but they got the job done to get paid to play another day.

This slowly gave Hank a bit of a confidence boost, and he put his gun down for good, but still got drunk to lessen his hearts pain. As soon as he noticed Connor he felt like what he was doing was truly worth it. The way he looked at him with those innocent eyes, full of nothing but amazement and admiration, he felt on top of the world.

It didn’t take very long before he found an excuse to get close to him, and once he was, their relationship escalated so fast it was as if it was meant to be. And as of now, he couldn’t be happier.

Lying on the couch with Connor sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped around the brunette to keep him close. He couldn’t be more glad to have him.

Every day Connor felt like he was in a dream, after years of indifference towards others, the sudden fast beat of his heart frightened him when he found Hank. What was this feeling and why was he having it? Sure he’s seen plenty of guys he found hot but this was something else.

He began to question why he would go through such lengths to see this one man. Lying to his mother about going out to study and even moving into the college dorms so he could put up his band merch without shame. Only his brother knew about his rebellious endeavors, and at the time Collin was sure it would pass.

On rainy days, Connor would just lie in bed, listening to Hanks' voice. It was powerful and strong against the water and wind beating against his windows. He could go out and socialize with other students like a normal man his age but he was happy with this. He wanted nothing more than this. There was no way he would ever have Hank in his grasp so he shall love him from afar.

As soon as he’s thrown on stage in a crumpled mess, he couldn’t be more mortified but he was also more than happy. Being able to play with Hank, being able to be touched by him, he was sure he could die happy.

But Hank kept talking to him, kept interacting with him. He was so overwhelmed with joy that he couldn’t comprehend it, and maybe if he did he would explode. When they finally started to go out he knew that for the rest of his life, he was going to make his man happy. This man whos been broken and battered before, he wasn’t going to leave a single bruise on his heart.

Lying his head on Hanks' shoulder, comfortably snuggled in his lap, and held gently with strong arms. Connor couldn’t be more glad to have him.

Sumo, on the other hand, couldn’t be more glad that he figured out how to open the kitchen cabinets. With enough pawing at the shiny knob, he was able to pull it open, sticking his nose in between before it closed. It only took a little push for it to open all the way, the kitchen lights shining in to reveal the box of dog treats.

After days of trying he finally did it, finally, he could eat the bacon flavored sticks to his heart's content. Sticking his head in the box, he begins to munch, tail thumping happily against the cabinet as he did so.

“What’s that sound?” Hank would look around from his position on the couch, hearing crunching and thumping.

Connor would shift on the other's lap, looking around as well. “Sumo?”

They both spring up at once. “Sumo!” The two stop in their tracks when they enter the kitchen, the dog looking up from his box for a moment to give a happy bark.

“Sumo, no! Treats are not for dinner!” Hank would scold the dog, only for the ball of fluff to grab the box and take off when he’s approached, not wanting to give up his prize after so much effort.

“Sumo, come here boy!” Connor would smile, trying to get the dog to trust him. Well, Sumo does run to Connor, but also runs through his long legs, spilling treats as he goes.

The chase starts around the house, the couple chasing the dog until there is only one surviving treat in the box, the rest scattered all over the house.

“Well… We got him.” Connor smiles from his sprawled out location on the floor, Hank lying on top of him with Sumo caught in his arms, the puppy squirming happily, shaking the box with his head playfully.

“Yup…” Hank sits up, staring at the mess that was their house. “A bit later then I had hoped.”

Sumo licks the blonds cheek as soon as he drops the box from his mouth, bacon scented drool covering the man's cheek as Connor giggles at the sight.

This was it, the life they all had hoped for. They were glad to have it and wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.


End file.
